Total Drama: Mall of Emergency
by TypicalBookworm
Summary: In this season, 12 contestants are located inside a giant shopping mall, (seriously we are talking mall of America sized here) but it is what is outside the mall that makes this season really… interesting." – Total Drama: Mall of Emergency
1. Episode 1: Tanks a lot

**Episode 1: Tanks a lot**

 **This was a lot of fun to make for you guys, and I hope you enjoy it; I published it a day early because you guys are AWESOME!** **I'd also like to thank you for all the great apps I received. And, best of all everybody followed the rules. (I didn't get one OC via review.) In the end, I only regret not being able to accept more of your excellent OCs. But I am very excited for the cast below. Once again, thanks and enjoy.**

* * *

A familiar face is seen standing at the center of a rather large mall. A roller coaster can be seen zooming along its track behind him. The host smiles "Welcome to Total Drama Mall of Emergency!"

* * *

"Dear mom and dad I'm doing fine."

Andy can be seen looking nervously at his father.

"You guys are on my mind"

Alex can be seen thinking hard while looking at a scruff mark on the mall floor

"You asked me what I wanted to be"

Angie is sitting cross-legged on a table while writing in a journal.

"I now I think the answers plain to see"

Alex is still looking at the scruff mark when he suddenly jumps up.

"I wanna be famous"

Tori is seen singing on a stage.

* * *

The host hits the camera with his signature smile. "The unlucky suckers who will be tormented on this season will be arriving shortly. They will be arriving in armored tanks with tainted windows... For... Safety reasons. Here are the first to now"

A military grade army tank drives into the mall. 6 foot tall 18 year old steps out of the tank. He has blonde hair that fades out to brown and dark hazel eyes. He is clothed in a sleeveless white shirt, black and red Jordan's, and has two diamond studs on each ear. His dog tags clank against each other as he walks towards the host, "hey Chris, really loving the tank, but was it really necessary?

The host opens his mouth to speak, but before he can a second teen (this one 17 years of age) exits the tank.

The teen stands one inch taller than the first and his light brown eyes soak up his surroundings inquisitively. He adjusts his black deer-stalk cap, and dusts of his black dress pants. He reaches into his black jacket (which exposes his white dress shirt) and pulls out a pair of white gloves and puts them on. "Dear military boy, is it not obvious that we had to pass through some incredible danger to get here? And is it not obvious that Chris did not yet want us to catch a glimpse of said danger?"

The older teens face contorts in anger. "Listen Alex..."

The teen is interrupted yet again, "please Detective Haden..."

The older teen shouts over Haden "Listen here, Haden! I told you many times on the ride here not to call me that! My name is Andy!"

The young detective he is yelling at looks confused, "was I incorrect in my conclusion that your family comes from a military background?"

Andy's face gets a bit softer, "well no but..."

Haden suddenly speaks again "then I have no reason to apologize."

The camera man switches the camera away from the quarrel, and back to our dashing host. Chris is seen laughing hysterically, "Oh Man! Are you getting this? Right of the bat? This season is going to be EPIC!"

The camera man shifts the camera up and down in order to agree. "Chris suddenly stops laughing when he realizes the boys are still arguing. "Okay guys that's enough I have a schedule that I have to follow here."

Andy walks away from the quarrel first. Chris takes this opportunity to announce the competitor. "This is this season's confused soldier, Andy Taylor."

"Nice to be here Chris," Andy shakes the hosts hand before taking a seat.

Haden walks up to the host next. "And this is our resident junior detective Alexander Haden."

"At your service" the teen says with a light British accent. He bows to Chris before taking his seat.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONALS.**

 **Andy** : "Man that kid really needs to cool it. My dad would have wanted me to sock somebody who was bothering me right there." Andy pauses for a moment. "But luckily unlike my old man, I believe in second chances." Andy stops in horror, "wait, nobody sees this right? Oh god. S-sorry Sarge."

 **Haden** : "Nice to meet you names Dr. Alexander Haden. Well it will be after 3 more years of college. I work as a detective for the London detective agency. With 273 successful cases under my belt, one could say I'm pretty good. I'm here to clear my head and practice my detective skills in order to solve a case I've been stuck on for almost a year." Haden takes a pause. "Oh you want to know more about the quarrel with the military kid... Figures you would. Alright then I'll happily oblique. I was simply practicing my skills on him on the way down. It didn't take long to deduce his family had some sort of military background. His dog tags and posture helped me figure out that much. But when I made my big reveal, he didn't seem thrilled. In fact he started getting angry." Haden removed his caps revealing his messy light brown hair, and thinks for a moment..."perhaps he has had some sort of trouble, and pressure in his military career thus far. Maybe an argument with the family over his future in the armed forces... Yes the could be it... I'll have to ask him later." Haden puts his cap back on.

* * *

Another armored tank pulls into the mall. A smaller teen pops out. Standing at 5 foot 4, the 17 year old female wears a large smile. She brushes some blonde hair from her face, and lets it fall to its natural mid back length. She wears a button down plaid shirt and blue jeans. Her van shoes barely male a sound as she walks to Chris, and the boys.

"Is this a total drama episode or a model shoot? Look how handsome you three boys are!"

Chris grins "well the modeling agencies to have my headshot!"

"Of course they do Chris, surprised they haven't given you a call yet!"

Chris announces "this little sweetheart right here is Le'lana" the host then turns to the boys, "be nice to this one guys.

As Le'lana winks at the boys Haden leans over to whisper to Andy, "something seems off about this one... I can't tell what though. For the first time ever, I can't really tell what's wrong... Just like in my current case... I can't be sure..."

Andy gives the junior detective an unbelieving glance, "c'mon man, you're in the presence of a lady, stop being such a Jerk.

As Haden tries to start his next line, Le'lana taps the shoulders of both boys, mine if I sit between you two hunks?

Andy nods "of course m'lady"

"But military boy-"

"I said of course she could Alex!"

Haden slumps in seat.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONALS**

 **Haden** : there is something wrong here... I'm sure of it.

 **Le'lana** : Le'lana is laughing a sweet laugh. "Did you see that? Chris was easy to fool, like taking hair gel from a baby. And that jock strap Andy? Piece of cake? But Sherlock Holmes over there? I barely knew I had it in me... And all it took was one of These! "Le'lana winks at the camera.

* * *

A second, 17-year-old competitor steps out of the armored vehicle. Her naturally curly brown hair and hazel eyes complement her tan skin well. She stood at a height of 5'7. She wore her black jacket in a way that you could see her peach tank top. Her grey skinny jeans and black boots complete the outfit. "Hi guys."

Haden suddenly stands up, "you will be my Watson." He runs up to her and gets on one knee. "Will you be my Watson?"

The teen is taking by surprised. "Wha-what?"

Haden stands up, "I thought you would know who Watson was with you stage background. Oh well, Watson was-"

"Dummy I know who Watson is; I just don't know what you mean by being YOUR Watson."

"Oh, well then, I want you to accompany me, we can hang out together, solve cases together-"

"Are you asking me out?" The teen girl blushes slightly.

"Well... No not really. I just want you to be with me."

"Uh this is all very strange and sudden don't you think?"

"No not at all, your humor and energy will balance me will, and keep me company on cases."

"Uh, sorry... I don't know if that is something that I..."

"Shoot I've made you uncomfortable... I guess we'll continue this conversation another time my dear Watson."

"It's Victoria actually... And, I prefer Tori."

Haden seems to not here her as he returns to my seat, "See you soon my dear Watson."

Chris smiles "well uh welcome anyway Victoria Evans, our resident actress."

Victoria takes a seat.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONALS**.

 **Haden** : Victoria, will be my Watson, she's perfect for the role. You see I need a Watson. I need somebody with decent reasoning powers, a great sense of humor, and extreme beauty to help me in my detective endeavors... Plus I get a little lonely sometimes.

 **Victoria** : Haden is kind of sweet, in a weird kind of way, but I barely know him... I don't think he's a bad guy, but... I don't know.

* * *

Another armored tank reaches the group. A short (5 foot 2) 17-year-old auburn-haired boy would be the next to arrive. Chris smirked, "And here is our little Napoleon. Greyson McKenna-Thomson.

Haden commented next, "Napoleon in deed, judging by the way he carries himself, coupled with his attire... He appears to be a leader of some sorts."

Greyson smiled. "Thanks for noticing." He wiped a hair out of his grey-blue eyes, and some dust off his black blazer, and trousers.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONALS**

 **Greyson** : "a leader must always look his best. If you are the best, you peers will be inspired to be the best." Greyson adjusts his prescription glasses.

* * *

As Greyson takes his seat, another teen leaves the tank. A taller 5 foot 10 boy takes the scene. (Yet another 17-year-old... Jeez.) He combs his blonde hair off to the right as he observes the prior contestants with his striking green eyes. His clothing was fairly normal, a red shirt and black shorts, but that was until you noticed the white scarf around his neck.

Le'lana spoke first, "sweetie, you're cute, but it's the middle of summer, do you really need the scarf

"Well..." The new teen started in a quiet, barely audible monotone.

"He needs it to hide his scar."

Le'lana looked shocked, "what scar?"

"Well actually..." The new teen tried to explain.

"The scar that he got, likely in some sort of tragic accident that messed up his voice"

"Hey I don't like to talk about-"

"Aww that's so sad!"

"I was just talking!"

Haden didn't speak. "Did you guys here something.

The new teen spoke. "I said I don't like to talk about that. You guys are being kind of rude."

Le'lana smiled, "oh course we were in very sorry."

"I guess I could let it go this time. I'm just excited to be here." Zane said... Uh enthusiastically I guess. It's hard to tell, he was still speaking in monotone.

"You don't sound excited. C'mon get pumped!" Tori exclaimed energetically.

"Well you see my dear Watson-"

"Tori"

"Tori... The accident probably took always his ability to express emotions with his voice."

Zane spoke next. "I thought I said I didn't want to talk about it."

Andy butted in "yeah Sherlock, back off."

Haden jumped up and got in Andy's face. "I don't like unshared information 'cadet'"

"He doesn't want to talk about it."

"Well he should"

Chris chuckled. "As much as I am enjoying this, I'm going to need to move us along."

* * *

 **CONFESSIONALS**.

 **Zane** : "it's just so rude of them to" the tape is randomly cut off.

 **Andy** : "Mr. Holmes needs to get some emotions and fast."

 **Haden** : "military boy would be wise to mind his own business."

 **Zane** : "at least the confessional listens. Thanks for that rant."

* * *

A fourth armored tank arrives. Out of it, emerges a 17 year old girl. Her most notable trait is her height. She rivals Haden's height at 6 foot 1. Her pastel pink and black hair would be second on her notable traits list, followed by her eyes, which seemed to Serve as a gateway to her soul. Her short blue flowery dress clashes with her combat boots.

Haden smirks on the sidelines. "This one is interesting. I'd bet my 273-0 case record that she does not believe in the same God as you and I!"

The girl smirks back at Haden. "Satanic, how'd you know?"

Haden walks up, and stands next to her face to face. Their heights match perfectly. "All in the way you carry yourself.

"Interesting, coming from the Roman Catholic."

Haden's eyes widen in shock, "how'd you know."

The girl laughed "Doug told me, didn't you see him whisper?"

Haden looked confused. "I didn't see anybody whisper."

The girl looked outraged. "Don't be RUDE! He's right there."

Haden, "oh uh... This one is really interesting. Had trouble in kindergarten I presume."

"And you are in college a year early"

"You were Christian... Non-practicing before your conversion to Satanism"

"Your car ride here lasted... 33 minutes"

Haden smirked, "and yours lasted..." Haden removes his hat, and runs a hand through his hair. "1 hour and 32 minutes"

"Impressive"

"You're not bad yourself"

"Doug gave me all the answers"

"Uh... Okay?" Haden went back to his seat quietly.

The tall female observed the rest of the competitors, only to realize they were all looking at her uncomfortably.

Chris responded first, "welcome to the show Lucinda Von Malcolm."

"Seriously come on, aren't you going to introduce Doug?" Lucinda makes a motion towards an empty area to her right.

Chris frowns, "uh, yeah sure... Welcome... Doug.

Lucinda's brown eyes turn green, "SERIOUSLY GUYS, I'm not crazy, please give my friend a warm welcome."

The rest of the teens clap uneasily as Lucinda takes a seat.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONALS**

 **Lucinda** : Lucinda's eyes are still green as she frowns, "Us Satanists really aren't that bad, but everywhere I go people still think I'm crazy... I mean really." Suddenly she starts laughing. "That's a good point Luther."

 **Haden** : she's crazy, but pretty good. I'm so much better though.

* * *

The second teen who exits the vehicle, is short (5 foot 4) and young looking. She twirls the flower in her hair and jingles her heart earrings. "Wow look at all the hunks!"

Haden groans. "Another one?"

Andy glares at him, "what not used to pretty ladies Sherlock?"

The young teen giggles. "We'd look get together Big guy." This comment causes Le'lana to scoot closer to Andy.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONALS**

 **Le'lana** : "uh-uh. This one is my game. Go find your own you little tramp. There has to be plenty of boys in middle school."

* * *

The young teen is dressed in a sweatshirt that claims in pink letters "I look so good with your boyfriend," and a pink skirt.

She twirls her blonde hair, bats her light blue eyes, and giggles her way to her seat.

Chris announces, "while technically not yet 16, Madison-rose Anderson was too good not to put on the show."

* * *

 **CONFESSIONALS**

 **Le'lana** : "I must admit... She's good"

 **Madison** : "yeah, I know... I'm good."

* * *

Out of a new tank arises and a teen who stands at 5 foot 9. His blonde hair and Aqua blue eyes went well with his black hoodie and blue jeans. The eighteen-year-old young adult, sneered, "you guys all look stupid."

Haden shouted back, "and you look like you look like you afraid of the wittle old roller coaster just above our heads."

Brent looks up at the coaster, and his eyes widen, "sh- yeah whatever. I hate you man. Sleep with one eye open... Actually, you know what? Sleep with both eyes open" Brent angrily takes a seat as far away from the coaster as possible.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONALS**

 **Brent** : "seriously, a coaster? Right of the back?"

 **Andy** : "okay, you know what? Gotta give props to Alex on that one."

* * *

Haden bends over to whisper to Andy "you willing to talk to me about the girls yet cadet?"

* * *

 **CONFESSIONALS**

 **Andy** : Andy audibly sighs. "Props gone."

* * *

A 5-foot ten, 17-year old teen, with straight black hair and icy blue eyes leaves the tank next. His black short sleeves shirt, and grey jeans were covered in a fine layer of dust. "Don't you guys ever dust that thing?"

Chris smiled, "no Logan, no we don't."

Logan, smirks at his fellow contestants and takes a seat silently,

* * *

 **CONFESSIONALS**.

 **Logan** : "they have NO, clue what that are I for. Just the way I like it."

 **Haden** : "strange, I have absolutely No clues on that guy!"

* * *

A final tank makes a stop at the center of the mall. A dark-skinned 16-teen year old girl clothed an oversized shirt and waist-high denim shorts. Her messy, dark hair flows down to her shoulders. "Hey guys."

Chris smiles, "hello Angie McKenzie! Welcome to the island, gang this is our-"

"Local writer, a natural one at that." Haden finishes.

Chris frowns, "thank-you Haden."

"I'm just so excited to be here guys!" Angie takes her seat.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONALS**

 **Angie** : "Okay. Honestly, I just want to make friends and get people to laugh with me." She frowns again," Unless they laugh at me. That's not cool. That's so uncool of them like seriously. How rude"

* * *

Chris smiles, "and here is our final competitor: Karina the gamer."

Karina exits the tank and smiles "whoa, level up for sure." She adjusts her green hat, to cover up more of her long brown hair. She scans her peers with her light brown eyes. She also wore a green parka and bright yellow pants.

"Well guys, we had a kick butt challenge planned for you, but this INSOLENT BRATS WASTED ALL OF OUR TIME FOR TODAY."

"Either way, we'll see you in two days to continue this. Will Andy and Haden continue to duke it out? Will Le'lana or Madi be exposed for the tramp-y little frauds they are? And, last but not least, who the Frick is Doug? knows what's in store for us next time on TOTAL DRAMA MALL OF EMERGENCY!"

* * *

 **This got long, so I cut it off here. Wednesday June 24th will be the next update, and will include team-splitting and challenges.**

 **Thursday June 25th will be our first elimination, and Friday June 26th will be our first Behind the Scenes episode.**

 **Feel free to let me know what you thought of today's episode in the reviews, (not via PMs please). Whether it's favorable of me or not, your opinions are very important to me. I will Pm you as soon as possible to address any concerns or comments you leave in this story's review. Thank you. Don't forget to favorite and follow both my story and I, if you feel I am worth it!**


	2. Episode 2: Getting a HEAD of the enemies

**Episode 2: Getting a head of the competition!**

 **This challenge is a little lacking in action, sorry about that. The story is still in set-up mode, give it time. Still updating from a phone so I apologize for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes. There shouldn't be too many, as I checked twice but, oh well.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

The camera zooms in on Chris sitting at a chair in the center of the mall, "Welcome back to Total Drama: MALL OF EMERGENCY"

* * *

 **"I wanna live close to the sun"**

Le'lana and Madi are seen lying in tanning booths.

 **"So pack your bags cause I've already won."**

Brent is seen taunting a contestant who is just out sight

 **"You asked me what I wanted to be"**

Lucinda is seen worshiping some unseen force

 **"And now I think the answer is plain to see"**

Zane is seen ranting in the confessional; however no sound can be heard.

 **"I wanna be famous"**

Grayson is seen giving commands out to his team.

* * *

Chris hits his hand on a button linked to the PA system. "Alright guys, WAKE-UP. Your first challenge is in thirty minutes!"

* * *

 **WITH THE BOYS.**

The boys cabin is located in the bed department of a "Beds, Bath and Beyond"

Haden and Andy are seen standing over one bed. "I told you cadet, I don't know how the sleeping situation works in one of your 'boot camps', but as for how it's going to work here: This bed is mine."

Andy picked up Haden's pillow which currently resting on the bed. Andy takes the pillow and chucks it across the room. The teen then proceeds to jump into the bed. "I'm lying on it. That makes this my bed. That's how it works in boot camp!"

Grayson is seen waking up a sluggish Brent, "C'mon man, you heard the announcement! We have 30 minutes to get to the center of the mall!"

Brent opens one eye, only to see where Grayson is. "I'll wake up when I'm ready!" He took his right hand and shoved it forcefully into Grayson's stomach. The unfortunate teen drops to the ground like a sack of potatoes.

Logan laughs at the scene, he walks up to Brent's bed, "Nice one man, fist bump?"

Brent shoves his right fist into Logan's nuts. "Oops, I missed! Anybody else wanna bother me?"

Zane vigorously shakes his head. "Eh no thanks I'm good."

* * *

 **CONFESSIONALS.**

 **Haden:** "He can't just do that! Can he?"

 **Andy:** Andy is seen chuckling.

 **Grayson:** "Uncalled for man."

 **Logan:** "guess I found my first target... Do you think I can still have kids?"

 **Brent:** Brent stretches his arms out, and rubs his eye with his left hand. "Oh man... My right arm is kinda sore."

* * *

 **WITH THE GIRLS.**

The girls' cabin is located in the bed and furniture section of a Sears store.

Tori and Angie are folding their clothes on one of the many tables in the room.

"So Angie, you write. Right?

"Yeah why?"

"Do you right like plays and stuff"

"Well yeah, I guess I could... I basically right anything."

"Awesome, I am an actress! You wanna see my headshot?"

"No, that's not really necessary. I'm not really a director."

"Oh... Sorry, gotta try though."

Lucinda is praying with a smile on her face in the corner. Kari is standing next to her. "Praying to our lord? That's a nice morning habit!

Lucinda opens her eyes and stares Kari down angrily. "Why must you interrupt? And NO, I'm not praying to 'our lord'. I am praying to the true spiritual leader."

Kari looks at Lucinda curiously, "and who is that?"

"You shouldn't even have to ASK THAT. Let's go Doug; this witch has ruined our morning prayer." Lucinda leaves the Sears and begins to walk to the center of the mall."

Madi and Le'lana are seen getting out of bed sluggishly.

"Ugh, a woman needs her beauty sleep" Madi cries.

"I agree, but I'm the only woman here kiddo" Le'lana rebuts.

"Then why does Andy like me more?"

"He doesn't! And he's 18! I'm pretty sure if he lays a hand on you he'll be arrested."

"Wouldn't be the first time"

"Well-"

"Got nothing?" Madi smiled smugly.

""Well-"

"Tell me when you come up with something." Madi walked into the bathroom. "I'll been in here for the next 30 minutes."

* * *

 **CONFESSIONALS.**

 **Tori:** "Hey, in this profession contacts are everything."

 **Angie:** "I hated to burst her bubble but I'm a more traditional author."

 **Lucinda:** "I'm telling you guys! Man Christians have the nerve to call us evil and judgmental! Wouldn't you agree Doug" Lucinda pauses for a moment, and then claps her hands. "And that is the message I'm preaching."

 **Kari:** "I was just trying to make some conversation."

 **Madi:** "Try to keep up grandma!"

 **Le'lana:** "I admit it. She's really good."

* * *

30 minutes have passed, and Chris stands in front of all the competitors. "Alright, before I tell you guys the challenge, I have a few announcements."

"So as you guys may have realized, none of the store owners here will accept cash or credit." A chorus of complaints erupts from the teenage audience. Phrases like 'yeah', 'why not' and 'screw you McLean' can be heard very clearly. "Alright enough. You also may have noticed that you are running short on supplies." The crowd erupts again in chorus of 'I'm hungry' and 'the laundry mat won't wash my clothes'. "Well don't worry, because you will be able to buy stuff shortly. With these" Chris pulls out what appears to be a dollar bill. Except, when the bill is examined closely Chris's face is on it instead of Washington's.

"What the hell is that supposed to be" Brent erupts.

"And why does Washington seem more feminine then usual" Logan adds.

"Shut up! This is not your normal dollar bill!" Chris yells.

"NO DUH" from the crowd.

Chris ignores them and continues. "This is a Chris buck, and is the only accepted tender in the McLean Mall. Everybody will get 50 McLean dollars idea. Just enough to buy food, and wash your clothes"

The teenage audience chimes in with a series of "aww", "this blows", and the fan favorite "you suck McLean".

"-But, if you win challenges or take a job at the mall you can get more Chris bucks and but whatever you want."

* * *

 **CONFESSIONALS**

 **Haden:** "MCLEAN mall. CHRIS bucks. Chris is pretty egotistical for a Mid-aged guy who should be going through a crisis... I wonder..."

 **Madi:** "I'm 15, and pretty! I should be able to mooch off of rich boys, now all of a sudden I need a job? Not cool McLean!"

* * *

"I have one more announcement before the challenge, I hid a golden Chris head or two around the mall, find it and you get invincibility. You can attain invincibility by collected 10,000 Chris bucks."

* * *

 **CONFESSIONALS**

 **Haden:** "A CHRIS head. How shocking!"

* * *

"Okay now we are going to break you into two teams. The names this season are based off of the two types of people you find in malls." Chris grinned.

"First, Alex, Andy, Le'lana, Tori, Grayson, and Zane. You guys will make up the freaking freeloaders"

* * *

 **CONFESSIONALS- Freaking Freeloaders.**

 **Haden:** "1 Watson+1 Andy= I dunno, I'm a detective not a mathematician"

 **Andy:** "Sherlock's on my team? Dammit."

 **Le'lana:** "Hah, Andy is mine! 1 point Le'lana! Get on my level tramp!"

 **Tori:** "I guess I know who my 6 new best friends are!"

 **Grayson:** "I will lead this team to victory, no matter the odds!"

 **Zane:** speaking in monotone. "This is so exciting! Man I could go on and on-" The confessional is suspiciously ended.

* * *

"Which means that Lucinda, Brent, Angie, Madi, Logan, and Kori you will be the Super Shoppers!"

* * *

 **CONFESSIONALS- Super Shoppers**

 **Madi:** "No Andy? Plan B it is!"

 **Kori:** "Game on"

 **Logan:** "I can make some noise on this team"

 **Brent:** "I could do some damage with this team"

 **Lucinda:** "he always forgets about Doug."

 **Angie:** "Alrighty then!"

* * *

Haden leans over to Tori, "hey Watson, have you noticed the constant use of Chris's name"

Tori, despite noticeably flinching at the use of the name Watson responds. "Yeah so?"

"What do you think of it?"

"I think that Chris is an egomaniac so?"

"Think harder Watson, why?"

"Uh... I don't know Haden."

"It's elementary my dearest Watson. I think Chris was ignored by his parents as a child, causing him to desperately need attention... And great hair."

"Congrats Haden, but you probably shouldn't bring that up. Now focus he's about to announce the rules for the challenge."

"So, I decided to start you off with an easy challenge. I hid 7 silver Chris heads around the mall, find them. Whatever team is responsible for getting the most back here wins!"

"So if there aren't any questions the challenge begins-"

"Hey Chris"

"Yes Haden"

"Did you parents love you, or even pay attention to you growing up."

"Wha- what kind of question is that Haden, of course they did! I mean look at me!"

"Are you sure Chris? I've never been wrong before."

"Yes now the challenge begins now just go!"

As soon as all the contestants run in search of the heads, Chris pulls out his cell phone. He quickly dials a number. "C'mon, c'mon pick up! Voice mail... As usual." A single tear falls from Chris's eye. "Mommy you love me right? HEY CAMERA MAN, WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE? FOLLOW THE KIDS."

* * *

 **CONFESSIONALS:**

 **Haden-FF:** Strange. Indeed.

 **Chris:** That was taken way out of context, I swear!

* * *

The Freaking Freeloaders are strategizing in the food court.

"Well, the point of this challenge is to get us use to the mall right?" Grayson asks

"Yes of course" Haden replies.

"Well then, it stands to reason-"

"The idols will be located in crucial places in the mall" Haden interrupts.

"- Yeah I was going to say that

But they would also-"

"Be located in places of high interest?"

"-Yes so as I was saying-"

"We should go to places like the Mall fountain, Arcade, And Chef's gourmet slop."

"Thank you Haden. So any we should-"

"Split up and go!" Haden suggests. So with that all the Freeloaders sprint away in pursuit of the Chris heads.

Grayson stand alone in the food court and sighs.

* * *

The Super Shoppers are walking through the mall and talking.

Suddenly Lucinda stops. "Guys wait." The rest of the shoppers stop. "Doug said that the idols are located in the designer boutique, statue emporium, and... Roller coaster!"

"Why should we listen to you spirt girl?"

"I agree with Brent" Logan chimes in.

Lucinda stares the Super shoppers down.

"Never mind, we're going" Brent decides.

"Agreed" The rest of the shoppers disperse.

Lucinda giggles to herself. "Now, now Doug... Where are the others?"

* * *

 **AT THE ROLLER COASTER**

Brent who, much to his dismay, was sent to the roller coaster by his team. "L-lets see. Where would Chris put an idol?"

Brent looks at the roller coaster cart. "Aha" He walks slowly to the cart, and sees a Chris head on the far end of the first row coaster seat. "N-now all I gotta do is climb in." Brent very slowly gets into the coaster. "And grab it." Brent grabs the idol. "You know that wasn't that bad." Suddenly the coaster roars to life and zooms done the track. "AHHHHHHHH, NO, NO, NOOOOOO"

* * *

 **AT THE ARCADE**

Haden searches every machine in the arcade carefully. He's wearing latex gloves. Occasionally he pulls out cotton swabs, a heat detecting device, and other random objects.

"Let's see, he was on this side of the room."

"This quadrant for sure."

Haden looks around. "But all that here are some chairs and... A token machine?" Haden removes his cap. "No no he was definitely here"

Haden looks at the Token machine. He suddenly pulls out a crow bar, and pries the machine open. He sticks his hand in, and in a few moments, he pulls out an idol. "I've cracked the case!"

* * *

 **AT THE DESIGNER BOTIQUE**

Angie is walking through the antique boutique. She searches through the racks. "Not my size, not my size, not my size, seriously what is this an extra-large boutique? Ah he we go."

Angie holds up a beautiful red dress.

"I'm going to try this on" she walks to the changing room and opens the door. When she does, a small replica of Chris head falls into her hands. "Oh I found it. I better go tell the team!" She looks down at the dress. "Well I guess it couldn't hurt to try you on first."

* * *

 **AT CHEF's GOURMET SLOP**

Grayson is in the kitchen wading through tons of Chef's signature slop. "Gross, gross. Doing this for the team. Gross. Okay okay don't breath, breathing is bad, Gross." Suddenly Grayson's foot hits something hard.

"Oh okay I found it. Here we go, I'm going in." Grayson dives to the floor. Then after a few seconds bursts out of the slop, idol in hand. "Yes I did it! Oh no, I think I swallowed some! I'm going down!" Grayson faints, and sinks into the slop.

* * *

 **AT STAUTE EMPORIUM.**

Logan is walking through the store, looking at the statues.

He stops at a bust of Miley Cyrus. "Disgraceful." Logan knocks the bust into the ground the ground, watching it shatter. "Oops."

He stops next at a statue of Chris. He knocks that over two. "Oops."

He finds a statue of Chris's ex-wife... "Hmm I wonder? How angry is Chris about the divorce?" Logan knocks over the bust. He sifts through the rubble to find the idol. "Very angry it is."

* * *

 **AT THE MALL FOUNTAIN.**

Zane is in only his delicates, swimming through the water. He dives to the bottom to find the idol. In monotone he 'shouts' "YES I'M SO EXCITED."

* * *

All of the teens, except for Andy and Lucinda stand in front of Chris.

On the Super Shoppers Brent is pale and has vomit on his shirt, Logan has bloody knuckles, and Angie is wearing a new red dress.

On the Freeloaders, Haden is holding a bent crowbar and his white dress shirt is sweaty, Zane is soaked and still in his delicates and Greyson shaking and still covered in Chef's slop.

"Wow" Chris jokes. "You guys look awful. Except for Angie, who is rocking that dress!"

Angie smiles, "thanks for noticing Chris."

"So, you guys have both brought back three idols. That means one is still out there, you're also both missing a member of your team. This is going to get interesting." Chris hits a button on a remote and an image flashes on the mall Jumbo-Tron.

* * *

Lucinda is 50 feet away from the center of the mall, and holding a Chris idol. "Wow Doug. Can you believe that they hid the idol in a Chuckie-Cheese ball pit? Good thing Luther tipped us off, or we would have never found it.

When Lucinda got with-in 20 feet of the mall's center. She was suddenly tackled. Andy ripped the idol out of her hands. "Guys I got it!"

* * *

Back at the mall's center, cheers erupt from the Freeloaders

* * *

Andy sprints towards center of the mall, but when he gets with-in 10 feet of the center, he is suddenly thrown to the ground by an unseen force. "What the hell! I swear to god I was just pushed."

Lucinda walks up to Andy and smiles down at him. "Two rules they probably never taught you in Boot-camp: 1) don't even bother swearing to God. 2) Always eliminate both of your opponents before running to your goal. You left Doug standing upright."

"What the hell, I can't stand"

"That's because Doug is holding you down silly, now apologize."

After a few moments of struggling Andy concedes. "I'm sorry... Lucinda

"You don't owe me an apology."

"I'm... Sorry... Doug!"

"For?"

"For not believing in you."

"Better"

All of a sudden Andy can stand up. Lucinda turns to the center to see all of her peers staring at her. "What?"

Brent recovers first. "Never mind that where is the idol?"

"It's right here" Chris announces. "It fell at my feet after Andy tripped." Chris gets a death glare from Lucinda. "After Andy was... Pushed. And since he was the last to touch it, THE FREAKING FREELOADERS WIN THE FIRST CHALLENGE OF THE SEASON!

The Freeloaders cheer, as the super shoppers hang their heads in defeat. "Super shoppers, you lost. That means you better get ready, because in one hour you are sending a member of your team packing. May I suggest the freaky one? Freeloaders? To help you celebrate your victory you are getting 500 Chris bucks a piece! Enjoy." The announcement is met by more cheers from the Freeloaders.

* * *

Chris is leaning on the cart of the roller coaster. A small fire pit is in front of him. Many chairs are set up behind the pit. "That's all for today folks. Tune in for next episode to find out the answers to all your questions, plus the season's first elimination!

How will the victors spend their loot?

Who will get the boot?

And what embarrassing why will they be eliminated? Find out next time, on Total Drama: MALL OF EMERGENCY"

* * *

 **Hey guys, so from now on in confessionals a character will have an FF, or a SS next to their names. Obviously this signifies which time they are on.**

 **I will also post a board of who is on what time or out at the end of each authors note.**

 **As usual thanks for reading/reviewing/following**

 **I truly do appreciate it. Tell me what you thought of this episode in the reviews.**

 **Elimination will be on Friday June 26th. Who should go? What character is your favorite/most interesting? What character is the most boring?**

 **The Freaking Freeloaders.**

 ***Alexander Haden.**

 ***Andy Taylor**

 ***Le'lana Russell.**

 ***Victoria Evans**

 ***Grayson McKenna-Thompson**

 ***Zane Hampton.**

 **The Super Shoppers.**

 *** Lucinda van Malcom**

 ***Brent Marshall**

 ***Angelia McKenzie**

 ***Madison-Rose Anderson**

 *** Logan Jackson.**

 *** Kori Smith**


	3. Episode A1: Chef's Cruise

**Episode A1: Chef's Cruise.**

 **So who's getting the boot? Let's find out! Also, sorry the story is a little late. Got a call from my dojo master, to test for my ik-Kyu rank (the last before black belt, and had to take it. (And I passed! so cool!)**

* * *

Chris is leaning on the side of the coaster, when the screen flickers to life. "Welcome back to Total Drama: MALL OF EMERGENCY."

* * *

 **"Dear Mom and Dad I'm doing fine."**

Andy is seen looking nervously at a guy in a military outfit.

 **"You guys are on my mind."**

Lucinda is seen writing home to her family.

 **"You asked me what I wanted to be?"**

Greyson is seen giving the freeloaders orders.

 **"And now I think the answer is plain to see"**

Brent is seen hitting Logan in the nuts.

 **"I wanna be famous."**

All of the campers are seen posing in the center of the mall.

* * *

The super shoppers are arranged in a semi-circle facing the coaster. Brent is seen shaking nervously.

The Freeloaders are watching from afar.

Chris smiles, "today we are going to see who is the first camper leaving McLean Mall."

Chris holds up a shopping bag. It has a green logo that depicts a full shopping cart, (the super shopper logo) "each one of these shopping bags has a marshmallow in it. If you get one, you are safe. If you don't, you're the lucky reject getting the boot."

"So... Without further ado Madi you are the first safe camper."

"Thanks Chrisy-poo" Chris tosses Madi the bag.

"Logan, Brent, and Angela you are also safe." He tosses the bags to the three safe teens.

"Which means Lucinda and Kori, you are tonight's bottom two!"

Lucinda coughs very loudly.

"Fine!" Chris pulls out another shopping bag. "Doug you are safe two. The bag lands with a thud on the mall floor.

"Thanks Chris!"

"No problem Lucy"

"Lucinda"

"No problem Lucinda."

"Thanks again Chris."

"Uh... Right. Anyway, you two girls are tonight's bottom two." Chris tosses a bag to Lucinda. "But only Kori is going home."

Kori stands up "What!"

Brent agrees "What? That's impossible!" All the season's competitors and Chris look at Brent suspiciously. "Uh... Because I'm pretty sure we all voted for Miss Von Malcolm."

Kori nods "Yeah I did."

Madi stands up. "Yeah I did two"

Angie looks confused. "Me as well. So shouldn't Lucinda be gone then.

"Yeah" says Brent.

Chris groans. "That's enough, I have the votes right here, 5 for Kori, and 1 for Lucinda. Now go." Chris drops the papers and sure enough, 5 of them have Kori's name written on them.

Kori walks to the coaster angrily. "Ah man. Game over already."

Chris nods. "I'm afraid so."

Kori slides into the coaster. Chris grins, "Any last words for us."

Kori sighs. "Actually... Yeah." Chris flips a switch, and the cart zooms down the track at triple speed.

"Sorry two word minimum." Kori screams, and vomits on the mall floor as she zooms past the audience of teams. "Ew gross. Julio!"

A bulky 25-year-old intern with a goatee. Walks up with a mop. "Yeah boss."

"Clean up this mess."

"Aww Damn it! I hate this job." The teen begins to clean the mess.

"As for the rest of you, enjoy your rest. You are free to go." The remaining teens begin to make their way back to their home stores.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONALS**

 **Angie-SS:** "she should have been gone! I just don't understand."

 **Brent-SS:** Brent looks terrified. "Remind me never to get eliminated."

Brent vomits in the confessional.

 **Chris:** Chris is seen holding his nose. "Oh god! One of those brats vomited in here. JULIO cleanup on aisle... Everywhere"

Julio enters the booth. "Dammit, I hate this job!"

 **Brent-SS:** "anyway, I just don't get it; I stuffed the ballot box with 5 votes for Lucinda, one for Kori. How is she still here?"

 **Logan-SS:** Logan is seen laughing. "Did you see their faces? How? Why? But I voted for Lucinda." Logan is laughing again. "So I knew my team wanted Lucinda gone. I also knew Brent was going to stuff the box. So, I re-stuffed it with my own votes, and Kori was the fall guy! Why would I do this? Simple. Why not?"

* * *

Kori is screaming as the cart zooms down the track. Suddenly it makes a sharp turn off the main track, and jeers onto a side track. The track proceeded to end, and the cart went crashing into the water.

After a few tense moments, Kori's head pops out of the water. A cruise ship slows down to pick her up.

A ladder drops from the boat, and Kori climbs it. When she reaches that top, a hand reaches down to pull her into the boat. She is greeted by an African American man in a Chef's hat. "Chef?"

"Damn straight! Welcome to Chef's cruise. A spin-off show featuring all the losers from Total Drama: Mall of America."

"Like a bonus level?" Kori asks.

"Uh kind of?"

"Coolio! What do I do?"

"Whatever you want, just be you. Go to the movie theater, bowling alley, swimming pool, Game Center-" Upon hearing Game Center, Kori bolted away. "But I had an interview planned... That's the whole point of this show... Damn it."

Chef turns to the camera, "Tune in next time on Chef's Loser Cruise: fir losers." Chef scratches his head. "Or not. I don't really give a damn." Chef pauses a moment. "Are we done? Did turn of the camera? Turn it off! God damn, turn it-" the image disappears.

* * *

 **So there you have it! Kori got the boot. Also for any of you who were wondering where Chris's infamous sidekick was: here he is.**

 **Sorry it wasn't too long. Most elimination chapters will be much longer. But, I guess Kori really wanted to play those video games.**

 **A1 stands for "alternate 1." So this was alternate episode 1.**

 **Here is Karina's app**

 **Basic**

 **Name: Kariarna**

 **Nickname: Kari**

 **Age: 17**

 **Stereotype: The Girl Gamer**

 **Sexuality: Female**

 **Physical Description**

 **Hair: Long, brown hair**

 **Eyes: Light brown**

 **Height: Tall, not Jasmine tall, but tall.**

 **Weight: Medium**

 **Body Type: Tall**

 **Clothes**

 **Headwear: A light green hat.**

 **Body: A green parka, with a white shirt and a watch on her right wrist.**

 **Lower Body: Bright yellow pants**

 **Footwear: Black hi-tops**

 **Swimwear: An orange one-piece**

 **Snow wear: Her parka, just with gloves the same color.**

 **Any extra items: no**

 **Any special items: Her handheld, which she keeps in her back pocket as a lucky charm.**

 **Personality**

 **Personality: Normally a team player. But if it's a struggle, she will resort to cheating and manipulating.**

 **Strengths: Gaming and speed.**

 **Weaknesses: Anything to do with food and time based challenges.**

 **Charismatic? No.**

 **Biggest fear? Not knowing the time.**

 **Most comfortable situation: Seeing that her plan worked.**

 **What does she like in friends? Being able to relate to them**

 **Want her to be in a relationship? Yes**

 **Why are they on the show? Wanted to do it because she was bored, and wanted some fun.**

 **Why does she want the money/what would she do with it? She wants the money so she can learn to animate and buy the animating tools.**

 **History: Born with a love of gaming, being something her parents support. Her fear of not knowing the time comes from when she missed out on the release of a game she waited 2 months for.**

 **Other: She is Australian, but not aboriginal like Jasmine.**

 **Audition Tape**

 **'Hello Total Drama, this is my audition for' Kariarna sighs. 'What do I even say again?' She then sits on her chair and starts playing on her computer, which is opposite the camera.**

 **10 MINUTES LATER**

 **Kariarna turns around. 'Wait, this thing is still on, anyway, seeing you next summer!' She then turns the camera off.**

 **I, Hearthflight, agree with this story's terms of use, and promise to be a mature and responsible reader.**

 **:( I had to rewrite all of that on the IPad's keyboard. It took an hour!**

 **7787**

 **As usual thanks for reading/reviewing/following/favoriting**

 **I truly do appreciate it. Tell me what you thought of this episode in the reviews. Next update will be on Monday, June 28th.**


	4. Episode BTS1: Mall Rats

**Episode BTS1: Mall Rats.**

* * *

It was ten o'clock in the morning, and unlike the previous two days, no announcement was made by Chris.

In the girls' "cabin" Angie looks over to a barely awake Tori. "Oh yeah, today's a free day. We can do whatever we want."

Tori rolls in her bed and mumbles "and I want to sleep."

* * *

 **"I wanna live close to the sun"**

Angie is shown trying on her red dress.

 **"So pack your bags cuz I already won"**

Haden is seen shopping for a briefcase.

 **"Everything to prove and nothing in my way"**

Andy is seen doing pinky push-ups while glaring at Haden in an intimidating fashion.

 **"I'll get there one day"**

Chris is seen holding the million dollar briefcase.

* * *

An hour had past, and the Freaking Freeloaders are all in the food-court.

Grayson is standing, while all the others are sitting. "So as you know we won the first challenge."

The Freeloaders burst out in cheers. "Now now, settle settle. But we always can improve, and that is why I called this emergency meeting."

This announcement is met by groans from Greyson's teammates. "So over the next 5 hours I have planned an intense training schedule for us all. It is designed to improve our weaknesses. So, Andy you will be working solely on mental challenges, while Haden you will be doing many push-ups.

More groans from the Freeloaders. Tori speaks up, "No offense Grayson, but this is our day off, can't we enjoy it?"

"No! We need to train. Do you think the Super Shoppers are going to be relaxing all day?"

Angie walks past the food court. "Oh hey guys. I just hit the spa, it was sooo relaxing. What are you guys doing on your day off?"

Haden speaks next, "Grayson it doesn't take a detective to note that they are indeed enjoying their day off."

Andy nods his head, "Noodle-arms is right, I think a day off is just what we need."

The rest of the freeloaders nod their heads, and after a chorus of 'yeah's' the team begins to shuffle awkwardly out of the food court.

Zane and Grayson were the only people left in the room. Grayson grins, "you're not leaving... Be prepared to be worked like hell."

Zane curses, "You probably can't tell, but I'm really pissed right now."

Grayson ignores him, "so your biggest weakness is that you're not loud enough, we can fix this with-"

"I can't get any louder douche-bag." Zane kicks Grayson in the nuts, and leaves the room.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONALS**

 **Grayson-FF:** Grayson is still clenching his nether-regions in pain. "Okay, so the team is not working as hard as they could. Nothing I can't fix... After I go talk to the mall doctor about the pain I'm feeling in my- well you know."

* * *

Haden and Tori are sitting on a mall bench together. "So you see Watson, the criminal I am chasing down goes by the alias, 'Jak the reaper.' He claims to be the baddest villain in England since Jack the Ripper. And, I'm starting to think he may be right."

Tori is actually listening very intently, "you know your job is actually really interesting."

"Thank you Tori. Anyway, he has a similar resume to his role model. He follows a particular model, slashed throat, a capital 'J' carved into the victims back, and the person always works at a Fast-food restaurant. After almost a year, that's all I know about the case. He's very careful, and almost never leaves behind evidence. He knows I'm on his case, and often leaves behind false clues, or things that he knows would drive me crazy.

"So he's like the Lex Luther to your Superman? The Joker to your Batman? The Stapleton to your Holmes?"

"I only got the last one but yes."

Tori giggles, "Famous superheroes." Haden shakes his head side to side. "You've never heard of them, god Tony you're so clueless."

"I prefer to be called Haden"

"And I prefer not to be called Watson."

"Fair enough."

"So this 'Jak the Reaper guy' did you ever consider the fact that he may have worked as a fast-food employee and had a shitty boss or something?"

"Yes, of course. But it can't be that simple..."

"Why not?"

"It just can't... He's too good for that.

"Tony, I think that just this once, you may have to think inside the box."

Haden ponders this for a moment. "I think you may be right..." Haden pauses, and then suddenly asks, "c-can I buy you dinner tonight wat-... Tori."

Tori smirks, "are you asking me out again?"

Haden thinks for a moment. "Not necessarily."

"I think you might want to."

"I think you might be right again..."

"Are you asking me out?"

"Yeah. I suppose I am."

"Then, I'll see you at 7 for dinner?"

"I'd like that... Tori." Tori walks away.

* * *

Tori is walking back to the girls' cabin, when she sees Angie sitting on a bench writing in a notebook. "Hey Angie."

The writer looks up from her notebook and smiles, "Oh hey Tori, what's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping with me?"

"Yeah, sure sounds awesome. I actually found a really cool boutique if it's a special occasion."

Tori smiles, "yeah... I'd say it is."

"Coolio, let's go."

* * *

Haden is still sitting on the park bench when Andy walks by. "Hey... Uh Andy."

Andy stops dead in his tracks. "Did you just call me by my actually name?"

"Uh yeah."

"Okay, what do you need?"

"Hmm, nice detective skills there private."

Andy scoffs and begins to walk away, "can't believe I even bothered stopping."

The detective runs up to the older boy, and grabs his arm. "No Andy I'm sorry, please help me."

Again the older boy stops. "Did you just apologize to me?"

"Yes."

Andy sits on the mall bench. "This must be really important to you."

"It is."

"Okay what is it?"

"Well- Andy... What do two people do on a, uh date."

The military boy laughs. "Oh man are you kidding me?"

"What, I've always been married to my job."

"Ah man, if you have a date... We have a lot of work to do."

Haden nods vigorously, "thank you Andy."

* * *

 **CONFESSIONALS**

 **Tori-FF:** Tony is a little weird, and kind of obsessed with his work. But he's also really cute, and a nice guy. So I'll take a flyer on him."

 **Angie-SS:** "Whatever Tori needs, I am certain that my boutique will have it."

 **Andy-FF:** Andy is seen chuckling. "Maybe my little rival is growing up, just a little."

 **Haden-FF:** "Wat- Tori said yes... But that's only the beginning... Or so Andy told me."

* * *

Le'lana and Madi face each other angrily.

Le'lana growls. "Dammit, you gave him a muffin basket."

Madi growls back, louder. "Yeah, that's how you play the game; Andy will be mine soon enough."

"Will not!"

"Will two."

"Look we are both pretty good at this flirty game, but you are a little young, why don't you go for somebody on your own team?"

"Because that wouldn't bother you as much bitch!"

"Andy will never like you."

"He seemed to like my muffins, and he'll like me even more."

"You're like half his age!"

"I'm 15!"

"And your mother lets you leave the house like that?"

"My mother is dead."

"Oh shit, I'm sorry."

"You should be."

Le'lana shuffles out of the Sears department awkwardly.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONALS**

 **Madi-SS:** Madi is laughing loudly. "My mom is dead, but it doesn't bother me that much. That tramp is stupid. I guess they're right: the bigger the breasts, the smaller the brain."

 **Le'lana:** "I just assumed that- Ugh. I actually feel horrible... I didn't know that thing had feelings"

* * *

Logan and Brent are sitting in the Bed, Bath, and Beyond.

Brent snarls "I know you stuffed the box.

Logan grins, "So?"

"Why did you do it?"

"Revenge."

"Because I punched you?"

"Yeah, by the way, I talked to the mall doctor and I can still be a father."

"Oh good for you"

"Thanks."

"So are we even now."

"Yeah, mostly."

"What do you think of an alliance?"

"Between us?"

"Yeah, retard."

"Hey, that's an offensive term."

"Get over it softie."

"You're a douche."

"Yeah so?"

"I like that!"

"What does that mean?"

"It means we have an alliance."

"Awesome."

"Yeah."

* * *

 **CONFESSIONALS.**

 **Brent:** "Logan will prove to be suitable in an alliance, and he is just evil enough to go along with my plans."

 **Logan:** "yeah, I wanted him gone at first, but he'll be much more useful this way."

* * *

Lucinda sat alone, and a great big room. "I'd like to thank you all for coming to my birthday party."

She looks to her right, "you especially Joe, I know you had a long commute."

She looks to her left, "you two Jenny, thanks for taking off of work for me."

"The DJ will be here soon, but for now let's sing happy birthday." Lucinda hummed the time to happy birthday, as the rest of her 'guests' sang. Then Lucinda sat down and began to eat an invisible cake that nobody could see. Julio who saw the whole scene looked at the girl in fear.

"GO AWAY JULIO YOU WERE NOT INVITED."

"Yes ma'am!" Julio ran for his life.

Zane appears out of the doorway. "Did you scare that intern away?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to scare me away as well?"

"No."

Zane looks confused. "Why not?"

"Simply because I have no reason to hate you."

"Oh. Uh... Thanks."

"No problem."

"So I got you a gift."

"Really?"

Zane pulls a gift from behind his back. "Yeah."

"Why?"

"Simply because I don't hate you."

"You're lying."

"Okay fine, I know what it feels like to be considered a creep. My team hasn't been to kind about my injury, and I thought we would make interesting friends."

"I guess you are right...do you want some cake?"

Zane had to fight of the urge to ask her what cake she was referring to. "I guess I could go for some cake."

Lucinda smiles. "Good."

* * *

Haden fidgeted nervously outside of a fancy restaurant. He wore a tuxedo with a lot of custom pockets to hold his detective gadgets.

Andy punched Haden in the arm, "don't be nervous man, follow my instructions step for step, and you'll romance her pants off."

"Do you have to be so crude?"

"Yes, now get over it pansy. Oh, look there's you date that means it's time for me to leave."

As Andy leaves, Tori makes her entrance. She wore a hot pink dress, and 5inch black heels. With the heels she stood at 6 foot tall. Haden smiled at her. "You look beautiful Tori"

"Thanks Haden, you look handsome yourself."

Haden smiled. Step 1 complete... This was easy. "Hey look, with your heels, you are almost as tall as me!" Cute joke, step 2 complete.

Tori giggles, "Very funny jerk."

Haden opens the door for Tori, and they enter the restaurant. Step 3 is done. Julio awaits them when they enter.

Tori smiles at him, "aren't you Chris's intern?"

Julio doesn't smile back, "yes, but I had to pick up a second job... Chris pays like shit. You seat is ready over there."

Haden escorts Tori to their seats, and holds hers for her. "Thanks Tony."

"No problem m'lady." Step 4 is a go. Haden take his own seat and the couple talks casually until Julio comes to serve them.

"What the hell do you two want to eat?"

Haden looks at the server angrily. "Can't you try to set a romantic mood, I mean isn't that your job."

Julio takes out a lighter, and lights a candle. "You fuckin' happy?"

Haden stands up and looks Julio in the eye. "No I just want-"

Tori speaks softly to Haden, "Tony... Give him a break. If I had to deal with Chris all day, if be cranky as well."

Haden sits down, "as you wish."

Tori grins, "That's from the princess bride."

Haden laughs, "Yeah I tried to learn a bit about your profession over the last couple hours, since you cared about mine so deeply.

"That's so sweet." Tori pauses while looking at Haden. "Tony?"

"Yes m'lady."

"Are you wearing eye shadow?"

"Why yes I am."

"Uh why."

"Isn't it traditional for a guy to wear make-up on the first date?"

"Not that I know of."

Haden curses under his breath. "Dammit Andy is such a dick."

Andy's Laughter can be heard outside the restaurant.

* * *

Andy and Angie are sitting just outside the restaurant, where they can hear everything going on.

Andy bursts out laughing upon hearing the conversation turn to the make-up that he insisted Haden wear.

"Pipe down or they'll know we're here."

"Sorry,"

"And why'd you do that to the poor kid."

"I couldn't give Sherlock advice without getting something for myself, now could I?"

"You could if your weren't such a-"

"Ladies shouldn't curse."

"Whatever, although I do have to admit, besides the make-up you taught him fairly well."

"Thank-you I am quite the master of romance."

"Is that so?"

"It is."

* * *

Tori is still laughing at her date. "I understand if this is it Tori."

"Are you kidding, I find it incredibly cute that you would put on make-up for me."

"Really?"

"Yeah, why not?"

Suddenly Haden notices that despite leaving a few minutes ago, Julio is still staring at him from across the room. 'Hmm... That's strange... Oh well Andy said I should focus on the date. Julio is probably just pissed off about our confrontation'

Haden's thoughts are interrupted by a voice, but, much to his surprise, the voice is not Tori's.

Chris's voice erupts through every speaker in the mall. Contestants... Challenge now. Get to the center of the mall, in the next 3 minutes or face immediate elimination.

* * *

Chris is seen standing in the center of the mall. "Will all the contestants get here? Will the budding romance between Haden and Victoria last? And what sick thing do I have planned for the competitors next? Find out next time on Total Drama: MALL OF EMERGENCY!"

* * *

 **So sorry Tori and Haden got more time than most other OCs, but the Tori/Haden thing is something I really wanted to make happen. Next BTS will be much more balanced I promise.**

 **As usual thanks for reading/reviewing/following/favoriting**

 **I truly do appreciate it. Tell me what you thought of this episode in the reviews. Next update will be on Tuesday June 30th.**


	5. Episode 3: Dodging our Feelings

**Episode 3: DODGING our feelings.**

 **This one is actually kind of short, but that is because I am excited to get to the next couple chapters- sorry. Also sorry for the late update**

 **While this is not the best chapter, I would still like to dedicate to Elizabeth Life Stone, who is going through some tough times at the moment. I'm sorry that I can't do anything more than words on a screen to help.**

* * *

 **"Dear mom and dad I'm doing fine"**

Tori is seen kissing Haden on the cheek.

 **"You guys are on my mind"**

Logan is seen ripping up mail meant for the other competitors and then laughing about it.

 **"You asked me what I wanted to be."**

Kori is seen playing video games.

 **"And now I think the answer is plain to see."**

Zane is seen kicking Greyson in the nuts.

 **"I wanna be famous."**

Brent is seen punching Logan in the nuts.

* * *

Tori and Haden look at each other empathetically. "Will we finish this another time?" asks Haden.

"You know, I think I'd really like that."

"Cool. We should probably run to the center of the mall now."

"I can't run in heels."

Haden picks Tori up bridal style. "Lucky thing Andy taught me to do 100 sit-ups right before a date, just in case I have to do some heavy lifting."

Tori laughs and Haden is confused by this action. "What."

"Nothing Tony, your too innocent for me to tell you what he meant by that."

"Didn't he mean that I might have to carry my date?"

Tori laughs again. "Kind of... Let me tell you Tony, as long as you're my boyfriend I'm going to have a lot of fun with that beautiful mind of yours."

Haden cocks an eyebrow in confusion "Um... Okay?"

* * *

Angie moves her face closer to Andy's as if giving him an unspoken sign. "What else are you a master at?"

Andy closes more distance between their faces. "Many things."

Angie moves closer.

Andy was about to close the rest of the distance, when Chris makes his announcement over the speakers.

And as soon as it was done, Angie was sprinting towards the center of the mall. She left behind only a piece of paper that said 'catch me if you can military boy'

Andy smiles, "you know, it's not that bad when she does it." Andy shoves the note in his back pocket, and starts to jog to the center of the mall.

* * *

Lucinda curses at the announcement. "Way to ruin my party Chris. Sorry guys, my buddy Zane and I have to go."

Zane again fights the urge to be weirded out by Lucinda's spirit talking. "Yeah, hate to bolt so early."

Lucinda looks at Zane, "you talked to them?"

Zane smiles "why wouldn't I?"

Lucinda gives Zane a strange look. "Can you see them?"

"Well, no I cannot."

Lucinda smiles, "and you talked to them anyway?"

"Yeah"

"Why"

"Because it is your birthday, and they are important to you."

"Thanks Zane. You remind me of a friend a used to have."

"Well now you have another friend." Zane looks at the clock in the corner. "Shoot, Lucinda we only have 2 minutes left." The two dart out of the room.

However, after a few moments Lucinda pokes her head back in the room. "There are light refreshments over there for you guys enjoy until I get back. Enjoy."

Zane pulls the spiritual teen out into the mall, and together they sprint towards its center.

* * *

All the teens were at the center except for Haden, Tori, and Grayson.

Chris looks at the Freaking Freeloaders. "Where is the rest of your team?"

Andy simply shrugs in response. However, as he does this Grayson appears in the distance. A few seconds later, he stands in front of Chris. "Sorry sir, still recovering from a nut shot."

Zane laughs the best he can. "Trust me he deserved it."

Chris frowns. "Grayson you still seem to be short two players."

"This wouldn't happen if we followed my team schedule sir."

Chris seems unfazed. "Yeah sure."

Next, Haden and Tori appear in the distance. With-in a few moments they are also at the center.

"And what held you up" Grayson asked like somebody's mom.

Haden panted. "Carry... Heels... Creepy waiter..."

Chris groaned. "Oh never mind, all that matters is that you worthless losers made it."

Brent glared at Chris, "what's the point in rushing us anyway."

"Because I wanted to. Now, listen up. The floor is about to rise, do not panic... This is all part of the plan." Soon the floor rises until the competitors are all up on the first floor.

"Today we are playing some good old fashioned dodgeball." Chris laughed.

"It's not that simple is it?" Andy asks.

"No it's not. We are playing on the top floor of the mall, and if you fall off for any reason you are out."

"Sounds safe" Zane deadpanned.

"Safe enough to get approved. Now the Freaking Freeloaders need to have one team member sit out each round. We will have a 1 minute break before each round. You can decide then. Your first break starts now.

* * *

 **WITH THE FREAKING FREELOADERS**

Grayson got his team into the huddle. "So, who is getting the bye?"

Haden smiled, "isn't it obvious. You are our leader, so you need to be on the field. Sargent screw-up is our best athlete, -"

"The name is An-"

"Shut up, we only have a minute."

"I don't need a minute to kick your ass!"

Grayson butts in "Andy he is right we only have like thirty seconds left."

"Thanks Gray. So as I was saying. Greys our leader, Private Wannabe is our muscle, and I'm our Brains. That leaves Le'lana, Zane, and Tori. Those three are likely evenly matched, but only one of them is in heels."

Grayson speak next. "So Tori gets the bye. Let's go."

* * *

The competitors were all lined up for the first round. Chris counts down. "3-2-1 GO" The balls start in the hands of Andy, Haden, and Grayson.

Andy throws his, and hits Angie in the leg. He winks at her, "looks like I caught you."

Grayson throws his and hits Madi.

Haden releases his to eliminate Lucinda.

Logan and Brent collect the remaining balls. Logan chucks one, and connects with Zane's face. He releases another which makes impact directly onto Le'lana's cheek. "Nice shot cutie, but do you think you could watch the face next time."

* * *

 **CONFESSIONALS**

Madi: Madi is laughing loudly. "Stupid bitch. Hope it scars."

* * *

Brent releases his ball. It flies towards Grayson who unsuccessfully tried to dodge it. The ball hits Grayson right in his injured crotch. "Dammit."

Chris laughs "wow, this is awesome. It's 2-on-2, and all of the balls belong to the Freeloaders, Andy has two and Haden has one."

Andy launches both of his balls at Brent, who dodges both. Haden looks at Andy, and stands behind him. He chucks his ball at Andy's head.

Chris chuckles. "And Andy is out from friendly fire."

Andy turns to face Haden. "What the Hell man?"

"Make-up on the first Date asshole?"

"You bastard! You don't take that out in the middle of a Challenge."

"Well Sargent, I just did."

"Don't fucking call me THAT!" Andy tackles Haden off of the top floor.

Chris laughs hysterically, and because of friendly fire, the first round

goes to the Super Shoppers.

* * *

 **With the Freaking Freeloaders.**

Grayson was in the middle of chewing the boys out. "DAMMIT GUYS, THIS IS WHY WE NEEDED THE TRAINING SESSION. We are losing because we aren't dodging the balls... We are only dodging our feelings. So, if there is anything anybody wants to say to each other say it now."

Nobody says a word, "fine I'll start."

"Zane, I'm sorry that I accidentally insulted you... I didn't mean to."

Zane thinks for a moment. "And I guess I over-reacted just a little. We are cool man."

"See a guy, that's how it's done. Now Andy do you have anything to say to Haden."

Andy smiles, "you know Grayson I do."

"That's the spirit."

Andy looks Haden straight in the eyes. "Fuck you"

"That's the Wrong spirit... Haden why don't you try."

Haden looks back at Andy, "I hope your daddy beats you as much as I think he does."

Andy looks back a Haden, "it was supposed to be a joke you dickweed... You just crossed the line."

Chris laughs, "as awesome as this is, break time is over, this round will have five balls so choose your team wisely freeloaders.

Grayson looks at his team. "Haden you get the bye, go cool off. I don't trust you and Andy on the same field right now."

* * *

The Freeloaders looked like a different team. After dodging the initial 5 ball attack, the freeloaders returned fire eliminated all of the Super shoppers except for Brent.

Brent took the first ball, and aimed forTori. She tried to run away, but her heel forced her to twist her ankle. Chris announced a medical time-out.

Haden came, and carried Tori off the field.

The second of Brent's balls, was aimed at Andy. The military boy catches the ball, eliminating Brent.

Chris laughs, "And in a landslide, the Freeloaders take the second round. Get ready for the third and final round."

* * *

 **WITH THE FREAKING FREELOADERS**

Grayson looked at his team, "great win guys, one more and we got another challenge victory." Greyson looks towards Haden, "how is your girl doing?"

"She's tough, she'll be okay soon. But as for right now, she can't compete."

Grayson sighs, "Dammit. Haden I guess that means you are in."

* * *

Chris smirks. "Ah Haden and Andy are both in? Isn't that great Grayson?"

"Shut up Chris!"

"3-2-1 Go!"

As soon as the countdown was over, Haden and Andy attacked each other, during their battle, they rolled off the side of the floor, and plummeted from the top floor of the mall.

"Chris laughs. Andy and Haden are out! It's 5-3 and the Super Shoppers have all the balls."

Grayson turns his body around to see that Haden and Andy were gone; he bends over the edge to see them continuing to wrestle on the ground. As he looks, Brent throws a dodgeball at his back, to knock him off the edge.

"5-2"

Logan nails Zane with a ball, knocking him off the edge.

"5-1"

Le'lana looks in fear at the Super Shoppers. Suddenly she is held back by an unseen force. Lucinda smiles "thanks Doug!"

"Not the ghosts again! I can't move!" Lucinda, Brent, and Logan all release their balls and soon Le'lana's face is greeted with 3 balls. The force knocks her off of the malls top floor.

"And The Freaking Freeloaders are decimated. THE SUPER SHOPPERS WIN THE CHALLENGE!"

The camera switches to show Grayson daze on the basement floor of the mall. "This-is-why-we-needed-the- training session."

The camera cuts back to Chris, "Freeloaders, get ready, because one of you are going home tonight.

"Who will it be? We will see, along with plenty of me!" Chris looks off to the side, "who wrote these lines? THAT POEM SUCKED" Julio can be heard crying in the distance. "Anyway, Tune in next time on Total Drama: MALL OF EMERGENCY."

* * *

 **So yeah, not the best chapter challenge wise, but you cannot say that it does not have drama.**

 **So, guys my personal life caught up to me, and I am not going to be able to keep up the ridiculous chapter every other day. However, you can count on a more reasonable 1-3 chapters a week.**

 **So as usual please read/review.**

 **I'm trying something new here as well. At the end of your review, you can answer the following 2 questions, and the results will be posted next chapter.**

 **1) Who is your favorite character?**

 **2) Who is your least favorite character?**

 **3) Which character should go home? (Don't consider what character you hate/argues with your OC, but rather what OC draws the least reaction from you. This question may convince me to change my mind about my elimination order.**


	6. Episode A2: This Ship Again?

**Episode A2: This Ship Again?**

 **Man, I'm telling you... I just can't have a straight vote with this cast**

 **Also I decided no theme song for elimination chapters.**

* * *

Madi sat in the food court with Brent and Logan. "So I know you hunky boys fixed the last vote."

Brent chuckled, "and what are you going to do about it."

Madi smiled sweetly. "Nothing."

Logan laughed. "Did you just say nothing?

Madi put on her cutest face. "Yes. I admire boys cunning enough to cheat and not get caught."

Brent cut in. "So if you're not ratting is out, why did you take us here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Madi rolled her eyes. "I need you guys to do it again."

Logan smiled. "As much as I like the idea, why is a sweet little girl like you asking us this?"

Madi shed a fake tear, "because a member of the other team, that mean Le'lana girl, made fun of my dead mommy."

Brent frowned. "Even I am not screwed up enough to do that."

Logan nodded, "that's rough."

"So will you big boys do it?" Madi batted her eyes in a cute fashion.

Logan and Brent looked at each other. Then, they looked at Madi. In unison they said, "of course we will."

* * *

 **CONFESSIONALS.**

 **Madi:** "that's a nice plan, but I need a plan B to make sure that bitch is the one catching the coaster tonight."

* * *

Madi approached Tori, who had just finished a shower in the Mall bathroom.

"Hey Tori."

Tori turned around "Hi Madi."

"Can I ask you a favor?" Madi tilted her head to the side.

Tori raised an eyebrow, and then shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

"Could you vote for Le'lana tonight? And maybe convince Haden to do so as well?"

"I dunno Madi, Haden seems pretty determined to get rid of Andy. He has a feeling that it's him or Andy tonight."

"Oh..." Madi looked hurt.

"Why do you want to get rid of Le'lana anyway?"

"She made fun of my dead mommy" Madi begins to cry very loudly.

"Oh..." Tori looks stunned.

Madi is still crying.

Tori wants to help, but she is still not sure that Haden can be as easily moved. "I still don't know if I could-"

Madi starts stomping on the floor throwing a temper tantrum. Her eyes flame. "WHAT MORE DO I HAVE TO SAY! I JUST WANT REVENGE ON THAT BIG OLE MEANIE!"

Tori sighs. "Okay, okay Madi... I'll do what I can."

Immediately Maddie stops throwing a tantrum and puts on a cute little smile. "Okie Dokie."

* * *

Madi leaves the bathroom, and walks into a Dick's Sporting Goods store.

There she finds Andy and Zane playing pool.

"Hey boys" Madi waves.

Andy's eyes light up. "Oh hey Madi, I got the muffin basket! Thanks I love blueberries."

"Your welcome Andy, and you are rocking that scarf Zane."

Zane simply nods at Madi.

Andy Cuts in, "Did you bring more muffins?" He asks hopefully.

Madi frowns, "No Andy-Bear I'm sorry."

Andy looks disappointed. "That's okay… I guess."

"I was wondering if you guys were thinking about your votes tonight?" Madi asks changing the subject.

Andy nods. "Yeah, it's time for that bastard detective to go home."

Madi giggles. "You cute when you're angry, but please don't curse... It frightens me."

"Sorry m'lady."

"I was wondering if you'd vote for Le'lana instead." Madi smiles cutely and tilts her head to the side.

Zane and Andy looked at each other, and then in unison said, "But why? She is super nice!"

"When she's around you maybe, but she's manipulative. She made fun of my dead mommy." Madi busts out the crocodile tears.

Andy thought for a moment. "Back before I tuned out that dickweed Haden, he did say something about not trusting her.

Zane opens his mouth to speak. "Y-"

Madi suddenly stopped crying. "So I have your votes?"

Zane and Andy looked at each other and nodded.

"Enjoy your pool game boys, and thank you." Madi leaves the room before the boys respond.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONALS**

 **Madi:** "yeah, Le'lana is beyond screwed."

 **Andy:** "Don't worry; I know she's way too young for me. But Madi and I have a special friendship… And I really like muffins. It's not weird. Trust me."

* * *

Tori sat with Haden in the food court.

"So this is a nice make-up date huh?"

"Yeah it's... Wonderful Haden." Tori is zoned out.

"You called me by my actual name? What's wrong Tori?" Haden's face grows concerned.

"Well... You know how voting is in half an hour?" Tori looks away uncomfortably.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure nobody is voting for you, and it's just not my time yet." Haden grins, proud of himself for making his girlfriend feel better.

"It's... Not that."

Haden frowns, partly because Tori is still upset and partly because he was wrong. "Then what?"

"I think we need to change our votes." Tori flinches in fear of how Haden may react.

Haden manages to keep his cool despite how betrayed he felt by this comment. "But you know how much I want Andy gone!"

"And we can get rid of him next time but-"

Haden couldn't keep the feelings of betrayal down any longer. "But nothing…" Haden stands up angrily. "I can't believe that you would try to save him from elimination... You know... Maybe I was wrong about you Tori." Haden's momentary anger transforms into sadness, as he begins to walk away.

Tori stands up. "Tony please... It's not that."

Haden turns around. His eyes communicate his sadness. He speaks softly. "It's not what, huh? When did you and Andy become so buddy-buddy?"

"It's not that, I promise." Tori's voice is soft as well.

Haden calms down and takes a seat. "I'm sorry Tori... I was being completely unreasonable. It's just you know how much I hate him." Tori sits down next to him, and grabs his hand.

"I do. But..." Tori thought for a moment on how to make the detective change his vote. "You know how you call me Watson sometimes."

Haden nods subtly. "Yes of course."

"Well my Watson instincts, are telling me that we can't trust Le'lana... And we already know what we have with Andy."

Haden thinks for a moment, and then he sighs. "I had a feeling about her as well... And I trust you Tori... We'll vote for Le'lana."

* * *

 **PRE-VOTING CONFESSIONALS**

 **Grayson:** "Okay it is simple. Our team chemistry is off, due to the fights between Haden and Andy... One of them has to go in order to fix it. Since Andy did better in the last challenge, my vote is for Haden." Grayson drops his vote into the box.

 **Tori:** Tori sighs. "I can't believe we almost let that be our first fight. Anyway my vote is for Le'lana." Tori drops her vote into the box.

 **Haden:** "I hope you are right Watson! My vote is for Le'lana." Haden drops his vote into the box.

 **Andy:** Andy is seen eating a Blueberry muffin. "What? She got me another one... It's not weird. My vote is for Le'lana." Andy drops his vote into the box.

 **Zane:** "my vote is for-" the confessional is suspiciously cut off.

 **Le'lana:** "My vote is for Haden." Le'lana drops her vote into the box.

 **Logan:** Logan is seen unscrewing the top to the confessional box. Once he does he counts the votes, and puts them back in. "Looks like my services are not needed here..."

* * *

The Freeloaders are at the center of the mall, and only Le'lana and Haden remain bag-less.

Tori is shaking in the corner, hoping she didn't make a horrible mistake.

Le'lana is shivering as she holds a cold ice-pack to her bruised forehead.

Chris smiles at Haden. "You seem confident."

Haden smirks. "I trust Tori."

"Let's see how far that gets you." Chris grins at him evilly.

"It will get me as far as I need to go." Haden looks all zoned out and romantic-y.

Chris frowns. "Right. And the last bag goes to..." Chris groans. "Haden. Le'lana, you are riding the coaster tonight."

Le'lana keeps her sweet attitude as she walks into the coaster. "Guys watch out for M-" Chris flips the switch and the sentence is cut off...

Chris pretends to be concerned and looks at the camera innocently. "Oops."

* * *

Le'lana is aboard the cruise ship talking to Chef.

"So Miss Russell. Here is how the show works. I show you the last episode of the show, and then I interview you."

Le'lana, who is soaking wet, looks pissed off. "Sounds easy enough."

* * *

After Le'lana watched the show, she sat down with chef for an interview.

"So Miss Russell, how do you feel about your elimination?" Chef asks in a robot-like cadence as he looks down at the card. It is obvious that he has no experience, and this is the first time he has interviewed somebody.

"Fuck Madi." Le'lana says with a straight face.

"Okay next question. What are your thoughts on today's episode?" Chef asks in robot cadence mode.

"Fuck Madi." Le'lana's face grows angrier.

"How do you look back on your time on the show?"

Le'lana literally looks like she has turned into the devil. "FUCK MADI!"

"Okay let's try this again in an hour..." Chef gives a concerned look to the camera man.

* * *

An hour has passed, and Le'lana looks more calmed down.

"So, how come you didn't curse and scream as you were eliminated?" Chef asks, his eyes glued to his note card.

"To protect my image. You never know when there is going to be another season. I need people to be convinced that I am a happy sweet girl. That's how you play the game. Fuck Madi." The last two words seemed to come out instinctively.

"Last question"

"Good… Fuck Madi."

"What would you have done with the money?" Chef looks up from his notecard for the first time since the start of the interview.

Le'lana sheds a legitimate tear, "I would have moved out of my small town... Everybody just uses me there. Also fuck Madi"

Chef sheds a tear. "That is so heartfelt..." He pushes Le'lana out of sight from the camera.

"That's all the time we have for today. This has been Chef's Cruise."

* * *

 **So this is closer to what I want an elimination chapter to look like.**

 **Next update will be on Saturday. (Most likely)**

 **Here is Le'lana's App.**

 **Name: Le'lana Russell**

 **Nicknames (I reserve the right to give them more in the future of the story): Lana**

 **Age (16-19):17**

 **Stereotype: The innocent 2 facer**

 **Sexuality: Bisexual**

 **PHYSICAL DESCRIPTION**

 **Hair: Light blonde; it's to her mid back.**

 **Eyes: green**

 **Height: 5'4**

 **Weight:110**

 **Body type (short, fat, tall ext.): short but athletic in a way**

 **CLOTHES:**

 **Headwear (hat, glasses, earrings, ext.):**

 **Body (gloves, shirt, jacket, ext.):A blue tank top and over it is a plaid red and black button shirt.**

 **Lower body (pants): normal blue jeans**

 **Footwear: (Shoes, socks [if necessary]):Blue and white vans**

 **Swimwear:pink 2 piece**

 **Snow-wear:a big puffy jacket and very comfortable sweatpants**

 **Formal:a women's white suit**

 **Any special items/gear:**

 **Any items especially important to them:Her brothers bracelet**

 **PERSONALITY**

 **Personality (the more descriptive and the less one-dimensional, the more likely this character is to make the cut): Le'lana is deceiving. She is short and cute but under that cuteness is a set plan to get rid of everyone. She hides her intentions really well that most people don't question her antics. She is a friendly person, but most of the time she's friendly just to get someone to team up with her. She's also very quiet at times, she sometimes doesn't even say a word when she's brewing a plan in her head. Since she is so small, she can go unseen. She would sneak off somewhere and return hours later without someone noticing. She is loyal though. When she chooses a set of people, she stays nice to them and maybe even get to them more and help them. She is still selfish though, so don't expect she'll throw the win in order for the other person to win. She is also flirtatious when she sees something she wants. Although she is quiet, she doesn't mind doing a few tricks to get what she wants.**

 **Strengths:being persuasive and unseen.**

 **Weaknesses:sometimes is too quiet and someone may notice her crazy ideas**

 **Charismatic?Somewhat**

 **Biggest fear: Mickey Mouse and Jerry from Tom and jerry.**

 **Most comfortable situation:Being quiet and unseen.**

 **What do they like in friends?: Loyal and Somewhat dumb. Also chill people.**

 **Want them to be in a relationship (I decide whom, will take requests though): Sure if you want to**

 **Why are the on the show?:I'll describe in history. But just know to get the money.**

 **Why do they want to win the money/what would they do with it?: To leave her small town.**

 **History (more about them there life. The more details the better. Obviously.): Le'lana was born in a small town, everyone knew each other and they all got along. She was the face of the small town and everyone loved her. Though, when they didn't need something, they could careless about where she was. Even her parents. Le'lana left for a week and the day she got back her mother said 'hey honey'. She wants to leave the the small town because she feels like they don't care and only want things from her. Though, because she was needed all the time, she built her skill of persuasion because she had to lie to the towns people she's busy and or doing something. Her family is already rich but she doesn't care. She wants the money because she doesn't want to depend on them for anything.**

 **OTHER (NOT MANDATORY)**

 **Ideas for challenges? (I already have them all, but just wondering if you had any better than mine. This is not mandatory):**

 **Other important info about your character (such as nationality, accents, allergies, whatever. This is not mandatory.): Has a small country accent.**


	7. Episode BTS2: Screen Time and Promotions

**Episode BTS2: Screen Time and Promotions.**

 **This chapter is dedicated to Angie, Logan, Brent, Zane, and Madi, who have not gotten much Screen Time thus far.**

 **Also sorry it's REALLY late, I had one week of vacation, and I spent the rest of the time trying to get certain interactions right. Hope it was worth it. Hope I didn't scare anybody.**

 **This is the first of two BTS chapters.**

 **Enjoy. Please R &R**

* * *

 **With Zane and Lucinda**

Zane and Lucinda are sitting on a mall bench near the center of the mall.

Zane was in the middle of talking to Lucinda, "Now promise me you won't open your gift until I tell you."

Lucinda smiles, "I already know what it is."

Zane looks confused, "B-but how?"

"I have X-Ray vision of course."

Zane laughs, or at least tries to, "I should have figured really."

"So do you want to talk about the gift?" Lucinda tilts her head to the side curiously.

"Yeah sure, so your gift is-" Zane pauses. "Wait why don't you start?"

Lucinda giggles. "Okay you caught me; I don't have X-Ray vision..."

"So, you don't know what your gift is?"

"Of course not."

"Then you can't open it until I tell you to."

"That's kind of bull shit don't ya think?" Lucinda cocks an eyebrow.

Zane smiles. "Yeah, that's why I got you another gift."

Lucinda's eyes glisten, as she lightens up like a kid on... Well her birthday. "Two? For real?"

"Yeah why not." Zane pulls out a rectangular box. An unseen force rips of all of the wrapping paper.

Lucinda explodes "DAMMIT DOUG NOT COOL." She looks down at the now unwrapped objects. "HOLY SHIT IS THAT CLUE?"

Zane simply nods. "Yeah I figured you and me, along with Doug and Jen could play."

"I FUCKING LOVE CLUE..." Lucinda suddenly stops celebrating. "Wait... How did you know? Are you like, stalking me?"

Zane laughs. "Nah... I'd rather not talk about how I know.

Suddenly Haden pops out of a nearby bush. "Did somebody say clue?"

Zane shakes his head, "no."

"Dammit, I love clue" Haden notices the clue board on the bench. "Wait... You have the board right there... Can I play?"

Zane frowns. "No."

Haden starts to walk away sadly, "I would have kicked your Sorry! Ass anyway."

Upon hearing the word sorry, Lucinda jumps up. "Wait, you got me sorry! two?"

"Uh sorry! No" Zane says

"You don't have to say sorry!" Lucinda responds.

Zane nods "But we should say sorry!"

Lucinda tilts her head to the side "Why do we keep saying sorry!"

Zane smiles at the camera "because the Parker Bros. promised us $100 every time we mention one of their board games."

Lucinda grins, "oh yeah, I forgot about that... They don't have a clue how sorry! They are going to be for offering that."

* * *

 **CONFESSIONALS**

 **Chris:** "This episode is sponsored by Parker Bros. Forget the million dollars the contestants can make a fortune by simply bringing up the name of a Parker Bros game."

 **Zane:** "I would have let Haden join, but I figured he already has enough screen time."

 **Haden:** Haden is bawling his eyes out. "-But I love clue..."

 **Lucinda:** "Zane is such a good friend. I don't need an Ouija board to see that. People who don't respect my religion cause me so much aggravation! Some of them even want to PROBE me. To those people I say: you are lucky I don't take your head and bop it. I mean c'mon people, get a clue!" Lucinda scratches her head as she thinks. "And I dunno monopoly also." Lucinda smiles a sweet smile at the camera. "That'll be $700 dollars please."

* * *

 **EARLIER IN THE DAY**

Zane is taking a shower. All of a sudden the shower wall starts bleeding. Upon noticing it Zane releases the best scream he could muster, and falls into the shower curtain. He wraps the shower curtain around him, and looks back into the shower from the floor. "What the hell"

The blood in the shower forms words.

The Bloody shower reads (in surprisingly neat writing): "Buy Lucinda Clue as a second gift.

-Doug"

Zane nods his head vigorously, "yes magical-shower-ghost-thingy. Whatever you want." Zane peels off the shower curtain, stands up, and runs out of the shower room. When Zane enters the boys' home store he bolts through it. However, as soon as he reached the door that connects the Bed, Bath, and Beyond to the rest of the mall, a voice calls out to Zane.

Zane recognizes the voice as Andy's, "might want to put some clothes on dude!"

Zane looks down at his nude body. "Thanks Andy." Zane runs back to his bed to put on some clothes.

"Any time man."

* * *

 **Back to present time.**

Logan and Brent are sitting at the center of the mall.

Brent is visibly shaking looking at the coaster. "I don't know man... I think I'll be sorry if I try this... You don't have a clue how afraid I am of roller coasters."

Logan rolls his eyes... "What a bad guy you are man... Stop being such a wuss... If you are going to last in this competition, we need to eradicate your weaknesses."

"I dunno man roller coasters cause my stomach so much Aggravation!"

Logan rolls his eyes again "Seriously... Stop that two. It's dumb."

Brent crossed his arms. "What?"

"The participating in a promotion thing. It's so un-chaotic. It's just you branding to Chris's rules... Bad guys and trouble makers just don't do that."

Brent's eyes widened in anger. "IT'S FRICKEN MONEY!"

"So you are saying you can be easily controlled as long as somebody is throwing a few Benjamin's at you?... Pathetic!" Logan shook his head in disappointment. Brent suddenly punches Logan in the face. After the initial shock and pain, Logan returns fire. After a few minutes of duking it out, Logan smirks.

Brent who is being held down by Logan frowns. "What?"

"We're in the cart if the coaster."

Brent looks panicked, "No... You wouldn't."

Logan chuckles, "I already have." The coaster suddenly lurches forward, and zooms across the track.

Brent screams.

* * *

 **Brent:** Brent is vomiting all over the confessional. Between vomits he spits out a few words. "Not... Funny... At... All...

 **Chris:** Chris looks at all the vomit in the confessional... "JULIO"

* * *

 **With Andy and Angie**

Andy is seen following Angie across the mall floor. He is about ten feet away. The both run as he shouts out to her. "C'mon... I thought we had seething special? ... Why won't you talk to me?"

Angie shouts back, "Because I'm friends with Tori!"

Andy stops in his tracks. "So?"

Angie turns around and marches angrily back to him. "So, how always would it be if our boyfriends couldn't get along huh? And then heaven forbid we end up marrying you guys."

Andy pauses, "you think about is getting married?"

Angie's eyes widen... "Well yeah, but only because I'm an author, and we think about everything... Like all the time."

Andy raises his eyebrows. "Sure."

Angie smiles at him. "Dammit you're cute." Angie closes the distance between the two teens. After a few seconds she pulls away.

A distant scream is heard "THE HELL?!"

Ignoring the scream Angie pulls away. "But, I still won't date you."

Andy watches Angie as she walks away.

* * *

 **Slightly back in time.**

Madi sits on the top floor of the mall, looking down. Looking through her binoculars she sees Andy walking towards Madi. "What is this?"

She notices Angie turning around. "Ah Hell no. What does that Whore think she's doing?"

She sees the Kiss between Angie and Andy. "What? THE HELL!?"

* * *

 **Confessionals**

 **Madi:** "THAT WHORE IS NOT GOING TO RUIN ALL OF MY HARD WORK."

 **Angie:** Angie is seen crying. "I JUST WISH THE COULD GET ALONG"

 **Andy:** Andy sighs. "Guess I got some making up to do, if I want to make out." Andy chuckles. Then he pauses and starts touching his lips. "But damn is she good."

* * *

 **8:30 PM**

Andy is seen talking with Haden in the food court. "So, you can see my situation.

Haden nods his head. "I do."

Andy grins, "So, you'll help me then bro?"

Haden laughs, "No, not at all."

Andy frowns, "but why?"

Haden adjusts his hat. "It's simple, you need this... I don't. I have the girl of my dreams... This will only benefit you. And, quite frankly you're apology just doesn't seem sincere."

Andy groans. "That's because it's not completely sincere. I don't completely like you to be honest... But in a weird sort of way, I do care about you... Kind of... A little... All I need from you is to pretend to care about me that much.

Haden looks at Andy curiously, "alright."

Andy smiles at him. "I knew you had a heart somewhere."

"Under two conditions."

Andy flinches. Next he mutters. "Dick."

Haden smiles, "first, you give me the good bed in the cabin."

Andy smiles, "yes of course."

Haden smiles evilly, "next you have to wear make-up... And a dress on your first date with Angie."

Andy thinks for a moment. "Fine."

Haden reaches out his hand, "then we have a deal."

Andy shakes Haden's hand.

* * *

 **Confessionals**

 **Andy-FF:** "Why do I feel like I just made a deal with the devil?"

 **Haden-FF:** "dealing with Andy will be challenging... But at least I will be sleeping comfortably."

* * *

 **Midnight.**

Zane and Lucinda are seen playing Clue.

Lucinda grins, "It was professor Plum, in the kitchen, with the candlestick... Make it 267 to 1."

Zane groans. "Dammit, why are you so good at this game?"

Lucinda grins. "Two reasons actually. The first is that I am just awesome at puzzles, and at reading people."

Zane nods, "alright."

"And the second." Lucinda giggles, "Is that the wall behind you is made out of mirrors, and I've been looking at your hand for the last 174 rounds."

Zane looks back at the mirrors. "Oh... Damn it."

* * *

 **Kudos to anybody who takes the time to count how many times a Parker Bros game is mentioned, how much money the Parker bros owe the contestants, or how much money each individual person is getting.**

 **Again, sorry it's REALLY late, I had one week of vacation, and I spent the rest of the time trying to get certain interactions right. Hope it was worth it. Hope I didn't scare anybody**.


	8. Episode BTS3: The (not so) Great Escapes

**Episode BTS3: The (not so) Great Escape.**

 **Okay, I'm done with the theme song, unless you guys REALLY want it back. Also this is a really short chapter. For titling purposes I decided to give you 2 short BTS chapters, rather than a single long one… Hope you understand!**

* * *

The whole remaining cast, (minus Chris and Julio) is eating breakfast in the food court.

Suddenly Zane stands up. "Now I haven't got to say much all season because you guys have been talking over me. But now that you are all silent, I wanna take this chance to ask a few questions." Zane looks around to see nods and murmurs around the room. "Is anybody else wondering what the hell is on the outside of this mall?"

Haden raises his hand.

Zane looks at him. "You don't count you wonder about everything."

Andy nods in agreement. "Yeah, I've been wondering since we had to arrive in freaking tanks."

Zane smiles. "Good to see that I'm not alone."

Grayson stands up. "So, if we really want to know... Why don't we just go outside?"

Zane chuckles the best he can. "That's the thing... I tried the other day; all the doors and windows were locked... And when I asked Chris about it, he just shrugged his shoulders."

Logan stands up. "So get to the point... What are you suggesting?"

Zane looks at the camera dramatically. "I suggest we try to break out of the mall."

Loud murmurs echo across the room.

Andy stands up and smiles, "I like that suggestion."

* * *

Haden was walking to the final door at the east end of the mall. He pulls what looks like a gun out of his pocket. He points it at the door, and pulls the trigger. A laser comes out rather than a bullet. Within moments, there was a huge hole in the door. "That was easy,"

However as Haden tries to walk out, he is pushed back by Julio, who looks at him with angry eyes. "Where do you think you are going?"

"Outside."

"Mr. McLean does not want you out there scum bag."

"Yes sir." Haden runs in the opposite direction still wondering why Julio hates him so much.

* * *

Andy is walking toward the West side exit. When he arrives at the door he simply punches a hole in it. After a few more punches, the hole in the wall is big enough to walk through. However, when he does he is chased back inside Jimmy Kimmel.

Running in the opposite direction Andy screams "HOW THE HELL DID THEY KNOW."

* * *

Zane approaches the East door. He holds a giant saw, which he obviously just purchased from the near-by hardware store.

Zane saws the door in half with surprising ease, however when he tried to get a glance outside, a stand-up comedian walked into the mall. "And what about this kid's neck. He's like Harry Potter... Except on the neck."

Zane looked at the comedian. Zane looks confused. "You are horrible."

The comedian doesn't bother pausing "And so is your neck."

Zane starts to run away from the Comic, 'shouting' "he knows, he knows, he knows."

* * *

Grayson walks up to the south door, a literally just opens it. "Huh unlocked."

Grayson looks down to see that the door just leads out to a giant cliff.

Grayson runs away crying.

* * *

The contestants are all back in the cafeteria. The two teams sit together as one.

Grayson and Logan are in front of the crowd talking to the two groups.

Grayson speaks. "So, after our attempts, and subsequent failures to escape the Mall, this matter has been elevated to red level importance."

Andy raises his hand.

Grayson acknowledges him "yes Andy."

"Uh... What is red Level importance?"

Grayson looks exasperated. "Well if anybody bothered to show up to my Pre-season code meeting everybody here would know. Red level of importance is just below the top level of importance."

Haden raises his hand next. After he is called on he asks, "What is the top level called?"

Grayson's eyes light up in fear. "That level must never be named, for I fear that if it is named its likelihood of happening will just grow in power."

Angie giggles. "What is it called the Voldemort level or somethin'?"

Grayson puts a finger over his mouth, and looks around fearfully, "SHHHH, I think you may have just doomed us all."

Angie rolls her eyes.

As Grayson continues to search the room in fear, Logan speaks, "So, the plan is for us to break off into groups, Chris may be able to scare a member of the group away, but he can't possibly be prepared for all of us."

Grayson nods, "Teen People roll out."

Tori laughs, "did you just make a transformers reference?"

Angie laughs with Tori, "and a horrible teen titans reference?"

Grayson blushes, "maybe."

* * *

 **CONFESSIONALS**

 **Grayson:** Grayson's face is red with anger, "We HAVE TEAM MEETINGS. If you don't want me making bad references every time our team leaves a room together, than you should come to the meeting AND LET ME KNOW!" Grayson returns to normal color, panting.

* * *

 **With Tori, Angie, Haden, and Andy.**

The girls walked behind the boys, just out of earshot.

Tori was in the process of speaking to Angie. "Why do you think the boys wanted to team up with each other so bad?"

Angie thought for a moment. "Maybe Andy is trying to make it work between them for our sake, it's kind of sweet."

Tori rolls her eyes. "Or maybe they are just trying to dupe you into dating Andy."

"Andy is not like that." Angie states with confidence.

Tori looks at Angie in a way that could only mean 'are you for real?'

Angie's face falls "Is he?"

"All guys are." Tori speaks with confidence.

"That is so not true... Is it?" Angie bites her lip while doubting herself.

"There is only one way to find out?" Tori raises both of her eyebrows.

"You don't mean-" Angie lets her sentence trail off.

Tori nods. "Yes I do mean that."

The two girls squeal, "A DOUBLE DATE!"

The guys who were before walking in silence here the girls' scream and flinch.

Haden frowns "they couldn't possibly mean us-"

Andy looks at his rival in a state of fear, "I think they do mean a-"

Haden finishes the sentence in a defeated tone... "Double date."

The girls excitedly run up to the boys and tell them their news.

Haden looks as if he wants to puke. "A-actually Tori I'm sorry I think I'm busy the day after the next elimination..."

Tori smiles, "that's okay, we can do it the day after that."

Haden sends Andy a look that could only communicate, 'sorry that's all I got.'

Andy looks back at Haden before the two boys let out a less than enthusiastic, "y-ay"

The girls' now take the lead. The team has another mile or two to go before reaching the door that leads to the exit of the mall.

* * *

 **With Brent, Logan, and Madi**

This team had already reached their exit. Brent and Logan took turns kicking the door open. Once there is a large enough whole, Madi steps through it. She finds herself in a movie theater that clearly wasn't there the first time somebody tried to get through this exit. "Uh... Hello? Hello?"

When Madi gets no answer she instructs Logan and Brent to enter the room. Brent examines the room. "What the hell?"

Chris's face flashes onto the movie screen. "Welcome campers... To your next challenge."

Logan frowns, "shit... He surprised us with a challenge again..."

Brent nods his head, "he's got us right where he wants us for sure."

* * *

 **With Lucinda, Zane, and Grayson.**

The group stands in front of the door.

Grayson seems to be explaining some sort of plan. "And then Lucinda swings to sub-quadrant 4 with her grappling hook, while Zane-"

Lucinda frowns and points towards the door. "Doug says the door is open."

Grayson ignores Lucinda, "while Zane takes the cab he stole all the way to the boardwalk without passing go."

Zane frowns, "dude. Lucinda literally just said the door is open."

Grayson finishes his instructions and looks up at his two companions. "Are there any questions?"

Doug opens up the door.

Grayson smiles, "hey guys look... It turns out the door is already open."

As Grayson walks through the door Lucinda and Zane face-palm.

Once Grayson is through the door he finds himself in a movie theater. "Funny this wasn't here before... GUYS, COME OVER HERE."

As soon as Lucinda and Zane enter the room, the movie screen flashes to life. The screen shows Voldemort attacking Harry Potter.

Grayson falls to his knees crying. "No Angie why have you doomed us?"

The screen's image changes to Chris laughing. "Sorry I couldn't resist. Now back to your previously scheduled pre-recorded programming. "Welcome campers... To your next challenge."

The three teens in the room exchange nervous glances.

* * *

 **With Haden, Andy, Tori, and Angie.**

When the group made it to their exit Haden took charge. "Stay back who knows what dangers await."

Haden lasers the door open and walks through. After a few minutes Tori calls out to him. "Tony is you okay? What are you seeing?"

"Yes Watson I'm fine... But-"

Oddly enough Andy looks genuinely concerned for Haden, "But what little buddy."

"I think I'm in a movie theater."

The three teens outside of the theater look at each other before proceeding to walk in. Once they do, Chris's face appears on the screen. "Welcome campers... To you next challenge."

* * *

 **There you guys go... A triple cliff hanger. I hope you guys enjoyed it.**

 **What does Chris have planned for these campers? I guess you'll have to wait for the next challenge."**


	9. Episode 4: Welcome to the Wild Side

**Episode 4: Welcome to the Wild Side.**

 **Just so you know this challenge is split into 5 parts. They are all happening at the same time, however I choose to do each separately rather than 1 challenge in real time. (So you are kind of seeing the same night 5 times just with different people and different experiences.) I just felt it flowed a little bit better this way then in real time.**

 **This is the longest chapter in the story so far so... Enjoy**

* * *

The video continues to play in the theater. "Welcome... Campers to your next challenge... Or at least... What should have been your next challenge...I'll talk more about this in a moment. For now let's get you all in the same place." A bunch of shiny glowing arrows suddenly appear, all leading to one theater that nobody is in. "Follow the arrows, and meet me in movie theater number three."

* * *

Once all the campers were in the new theater, Chris walked in through the exit door.

Haden flinches. "Chris those doors are supposed to be used as exits only."

Zane nods, "and only in times of emergency."

Andy speaks next. "Yeah... They're right." The sentence was clearly forced. It was obvious that Andy didn't care, and was going out of his way to agree with Haden. Haden smiles at Andy and gives him a thumbs up.

Chris frowns. "ENOUGH. I AM SICK OF YOU BRATS..."

The whole room falls to silence. The campers look at Chris, all of them terrified.

Chris's face is getting redder by the second. "I HAD A NICE AND EASY SEASON PLANNED FOR YOU GUYS! STAYING IN THE MALL! NO LIFE THREATENING CHALLENGES UNTIL THE BOTTOM TWO."

The campers smile, glad that they won't have to risk their lives.

"BUT NOW YOU GUYS HAD TO GO AN RUIN IT."

The campers frown.

Chris calms down, his face returning to normal color. Chris speaks this next line in a whiny voice intended to mock the campers. "What's outside the mall? I didn't get to speak much."

Everybody looks at Zane, who is twiddling his fingers and looking down ashamed.

"So now, you brats are going to find out what is outside the mall. In fact, you're going to spend the whole day with what is outside the mall." Chris laughs maniacally. "And if any of you survive and come back with an apology, then maybe I can be convinced to keep the prize money at one million dollars."

The campers start to murmur conversations.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONALS**

 **Zane:** Zane frowns. "My bad guys... Sorry."

 **Brent:** "That ASSHOLE."

* * *

"Now today's challenge involves survival. Each member from each team will be assigned a number. That number will designate which area of the Mall's yard you will be staying in. By the end of the assigning one member from each team will be in each area. The member that sticks it out in that area the longest wins." Chris grins at the campers wickedly.

"You guys will be picking your numbers out of the bowl with your team logo on it. I wish you the best of luck, and may the odds forever be in your favor." Chris winks at the camera.

Logan is the first to walk up and pick a number. After pulling a piece of paper out of the bowl and unfolding it his says. "Area 51." Logan rolls his eyes. "Oh no hope I don't get abducted."

Chris looks at Logan seriously. "I hope you don't either." Chris's tone was eerily calm.

Next Brent walks up to pick an area. When he pulled out the piece of paper he announced "Area 3"

Chris grins evilly, "That's 'cool'" Chris emphasizes the word cool, but nobody seems to notice.

Next Lucinda comes up to pick an area. However before she could, a single piece of paper floats out of the bowl and into her hand. "Dammit Doug... Stop stealing all my Total Drama moments."

Lucinda unfolded the paper and mumbled "Area 2."

Chris nodded. "That one should be interesting."

Sticking with the theme of the Super shoppers going up, Angie walked to the bowl. After picking up a piece of paper she fearfully announced, "Area 4?"

Chris groaned. "Ugh! Of course somebody had to pick that!"

Angie went back to her team as Madi walks up. She picks up a piece of paper. After opening and reading she sweetly says, "Area 1"

Chris bursts out in laughter. "Oh. That one is going to 'bite.'"

Madi looks at Chris uncomfortably.

Chris smiles. "Now that the Super shoppers all have a location." Chris pulls three pieces of paper out of the Freeloader bowl. "The freeloaders only can pick areas already picked by a Super Shopper... Who's picking first?"

Andy walks up to the Freeloaders' bowl. "Alright let's do this." Andy plunges his hand into the bowl and pulls out a piece of paper. He unfolds it and cheers. "Area 4!" He looks over at Angie and winks. "Look like we are having that date a couple days early."

Chris gags. "Eww, all this happiness is going to make me sick. Zane, get your sorry ass up here and pick an area."

Zane quietly walks up to the podium, picks his paper, and unfolds it. "Area 3."

Chris smiles. "Area 3. Zane vs Brent. Book it!"

Next Haden walks up. After picking and unraveling his paper he reads, "Area 2."

Chris smiles. "What a perfect face-off. The two puzzle solvers Haden vs Lucinda in area 2"

Next Grayson walks up, picking up a piece from the bowl. He unfolds it and reads. "Area 51."

Chris smiles. "Grayson vs Logan in Area 51."

Tori smirks at Chris. "Do I even have to walk up and take the last one?"

Chris frowns. "I suppose not. Victoria vs Madison in Area 1."

"Now, since we all have our areas... I will announce what they are."

"Area 1 is a small zombie infested island off the coast of the East side of the mall." Chris laughs manically. "Enjoy that one."

* * *

 **CONFESSIONALS**

 **Tori:** Tori is shaking in fear. "Zombies? For real. Oh god... I hope I'm not that one contestant on every season that happens to get seriously deformed..."

 **Madi:** Madi laughed. "C'mon Zombies? They are real! You need to up your game Mclean."

 **Chris:** "If they only knew..."

* * *

"Area 2 is an abandoned town, and there are two ways to win. Last longer than your opponent, or figure out why the town was abandoned."

Haden smirked, "This is going to be too easy."

Lucinda grins at Haden. "Unless somebody died in the city... You forget I can talk to ghosts."

Haden frowns. "True, but nobody says those ghosts will be friendly."

Lucinda frowns back at Haden. "True but Doug isn't exactly friendly."

Haden smiles. "Touché. I expect you to bring your A-game Lucy."

Lucinda grins. "Right back at ya Sherlock."

* * *

 **Confessionals.**

 **Haden:** "Lucinda is good, but this is my world... And, she is just a rookie in my world.

 **Lucinda:** "Ha-ha, poor Haden thinks he has a chance."

* * *

"Area 3 isn't that bad." Chris smiles.

Zane sighs in relief.

Chris chuckles. "It's only a freezing wasteland that's high temperature is -15 degrees Fahrenheit."

Zane frowns. "Dammit."

Even Brent seems visibly shaken. "But I don't like cold weather."

Chris looks at him coldly "Too fucking bad."

Brent scoffs, and rolls his eyes. "Whatever I only have to outlast Zane... And he's such a wuss."

Zane frowns at him and quietly whispers. "Asshole."

Brent gets in Zane's face. "What the hell did you call me?"

Zane recoils. "Nothing."

Brent scoffed again. "It better have been nothing bitch."

* * *

 **CONFESSIONIALS.**

 **Zane:** "I may be in trouble here."

 **Brent:** "That bitch thinks he can talk to me that way huh? Well he's in trouble now!"

* * *

"As for area 4." Chris sighs and then wipes a tear from his eye. "These two lucky teens will be staying in my... McLean mansion... While I spend the night... In the mall."

As Angie and Andy cheer Chris breaks down into tears.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONALS**

 **Andy:** Andy is smiling wildly. "A whole day with my girl in a fancy mansion... I wonder what we are going to be doing." Andy winks at the camera.

 **Angie:** "Wow... Did I hit the jackpot?" Angie tucks her hair behind her ears. "I'm going to have a lot of fun with him."

* * *

"And last." Chris chuckles. "But not least, Grayson vs Logan in Area 51... Or should I say the islands Local Alien War-zone."

Logan rolls his eyes again. "Sorry Chris but Aliens aren't real."

Chris grins in response. "Alright then you can tell them that for me."

"Whatever."

* * *

 **CONFESSIONALS**

 **Logan:** "Chris thinks he can get in my head... But every single danger ever posed on any Total Drama season has been fake. And I don't expect these 'Aliens' to be any different.

 **Grayson:** "I have the utmost confidence that my team will dominate this challenge."

* * *

 **With Haden and Lucinda on the way to the abandoned town.**

Haden's mind was heavy with thoughts on the journey to the abandoned town. It was common for him to be thinking about a lot before a job, but for this particular mission his thoughts were especially heavy. He was attempting to clear all of his thoughts and emotions, so he would have no thoughts or worried throughout the case, however he couldn't help but wonder about Tori. Would she be okay? Can she handle being attacked by Zombies? What if she gets hurt?

Haden was also worried about himself; the island was chaotic out here. Just to get to our area, the tank that Lucinda and Haden currently inhabited had to pass through a desert, a volcano, and a mountain. Haden was also fairly certain he had a dinosaur roar.

Haden would have continued thinking, but the armored tank soon stopped suddenly, and the driver opened the door. "Ma'am, Sir... This is your destination... I wish you luck throughout the night." The old drivers face grew grim. "I do not envy you."

* * *

 **Zane VS Brent in the freezing cold Tundra known as area 3.**

Zane and Brent had reached their location fairly quickly. Although they probably wished that they had not.

Area 3 was simply a frozen desert. At the center of it a giant snowman was constructed. Its smiling face seemed to mock the boys.

The boys themselves sat on opposite sides of the snowman. Both of them, still wearing the light clothing that they had worn in the mall, shivered. Zane could have sworn that hypothermia is setting in. Still he didn't give up.

The two boys say there like that for over an hour. Neither of them spoke a word. They silence was beginning to take a toll on them. It was almost getting as bad as the cold. Yet their mutual hatred of each other kept them from speaking.

Yet another hour passed and both the silence and the cold were reaching unbearable points. Zane was glad that the silence was broken, but at first he didn't know whom it was broken by. After a moment he diagnosed the voice as Brent's. His voice was softer than usual. "Zane... Listen Zane.

Zane wasn't sure what to say, but he was glad to have the company. "Yeah Brent."

"Listen... It's cold." Brent's voice seemed to get softer with every word.

"Yeah Brent... I know." Zane rolled his eyes.

"Give me your scarf."

Zane's voice grew sour. "No I need it!"

"To hide you're scar... Dammit dude. We all know it's there." Brent's words were barely audible. He was speaking slower as well.

Zane's face which had a blank and frozen look before and contorted in anger. "No because I'm cold two. Fuck you."

On the other side of the snowman Brent winced. "Listen... I'm sorry. If you don't give me that scarf... I'm going to die out here." Brent's voice real faded out at the end.

"Then. Die." Zane felt bad as soon as he said it. But after going over the conversation in his head understood why he said it.

After another hour with no words from Brent, Zane grew concerned. Did he really die? Sure Zane wasn't too fond of Brent, but he didn't want anybody to die out here. "Brent are you there?" Zane's one voice was becoming weaker than usual.

"Brent?" When he continued to get no answer Brent, Zane used some of his fleeting energy to stand up and walk to Brent, when he got there Brent's eyes were closed and frozen shut. They boy was cold and unmoving.

Zane panicked. "Chris... Chris Brent isn't moving I think he's dead!" Zane continued to get louder. "Chris." At this point Zane was almost getting close to the level of a normal person's yell. "DAMMIT CHRIS! GET US OUT OF HERE AND GIVE US SOME MEDICAL ATTENTION!"

Zane was beginning to think that Chris wasn't going to help them until a man's voice came from a speaker within the snow man.

The voice Zane quickly recognized as Chris's. "Uh sorry. We can't help him until either He says that he quits... Or he leaves the area 3 boundary point."

"Dammit Chris he is dying!"

"Then get him out of there."

"Fine... Where is the fucking boundary?"

"A quarter mile from the snowman."

Zane frowned, before grabbing Brent's leg and dragging him towards the boundary. Brent was heavy, but Zane was determined. After a half an hour Zane had gotten Brent out of area 3. He was careful to push Brent out of the area line, to make sure that he was the one to pick up the win.

The speaker inside the snowman spoke again. "Area 3 winner Zane. One point for the Freaking freeloaders."

Zane rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Whatever. Get him some medical attention."

The speaker sounded off. "Just look up Zane." Out from the distance a helicopter came to pick up the two boys.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONALS**

 **Zane:** Zane is still shivering. "Yeah... I won the challenge. But I still feel bad for letting Brent almost die."

* * *

 **Haden vs Lucinda in the Abandoned City**

The abandoned city looked like it dated back to colonial times. All of the buildings had windows that were long shattered and doors that were demolished years ago.

It took 4 hours, but Haden found the dead body first. It was a gruesome site I assure you, no reason to go into details. Haden knew he had to work quickly, and hope that Lucinda didn't see him. If there was a ghost around a she communicated to it... Well then she'd have the challenge in the bag. Haden dusted the body for prints, but received nothing... Not to mention, the body was fresh even though the town seemed to have been destroyed years ago... Wait a minute... That means. Haden states this next observation out loud. He whispers, "This body was killed recently... And is in no way tied to my current case. I'll need to examine it more after the challenge.

"Haden?" A feminine voice asks.

Haden turns around to see Lucinda. "Yes Lucinda."

"What's with the dead body?" She asks sweetly.

Haden thinks for a moment. "Definitely has something to do with the case. But I can't get any prints off of him." Haden lies. He hopes that if she wastes time talking to this man's ghost, thinking she is solving the case, he can pull the challenge from underneath her.

Lucinda grins. "Coolio. I guess I can just work my art and win."

Haden pretends to look sad. "I guess so."

After Haden leaves the room. Lucinda kneels down next to the body. "So... Your name was Greg huh?"

"Tell me Greg. If you don't mind how did you meet your demise? And when?"

After pausing for a moment, most likely for the ghosts response Lucinda says, "yesterday huh? Murdered by some brute? Can you tell me who?"

Lucinda pauses again before saying. "He was masked?" Lucinda frowns.

She waits again, then smiles. "If I turn you around I could have a hint? Okay."

Lucinda turns the body around, and finds a huge letter J slashed into the back. "Ew gross." She turns the body back onto its front.

"Greg, you didn't die when the city did... Did you?"

Lucinda pauses before nodding. "That's what I assumed. Some asshole brought you out here to kill you... Do you know why?"

Lucinda does her customary waiting period before saying, "you don't know? Not having a motive is rare. I wonder-"

A voice suddenly erupts from the center of the city. "Area 3 winner: Zane. One point for the Fricken Freeloaders."

Lucinda stands up suddenly. "Shit. I forgot about the challenge. Greg I have to go." However as soon as Lucinda stands up another announcement is made. "Haden has cracked the case. Put another point on the board for the Freeloaders."

Lucinda curses under her breath before walking outside and hopping into the armored tank that was waiting for her. Inside she sees Haden.

"You know that body had nothing to do with the case?" Lucinda asks him.

"Oh of course I knew. But I needed you distracted while I solved the case." Haden explains.

Lucinda looks at him with a smile, a trace of respect can be seen on her facial features. "Well played Sherlock."

"Thank you."

* * *

 **CONFFESIONALS**

 **Lucinda:** "I may have lost the challenge, but trying to help Greg out was worth it."

 **Haden:** "I can't believe the plan worked..." Haden frowns. "I only wish I had more time to examine the other body."

* * *

 **Tori vs Madi in the Zombie infested area one.**

Area one was basically Hell on earth. The two girls recognized that as soon as the stepped out of the tank. It drove away quickly, as if the driver didn't want to spend long in the area.

They were in a heavily wooded area, but several trees had fallen and made it hard to avoid obstacles, and to see more than a few feet away. The fallen trees also eliminated any chance of making a quick get-away

Madi looked at Tori. "How long do you think it'll be before we see a zombie?"

There was a trace of sarcasm in Madi's words, but Tori didn't realize. "I don't know. I'm sure there is no reason to be afraid though Madi. Chris wouldn't let two campers get hurt now... Would he?"

Madi, sticking with her little girl persona said "I suppose not." Madi added in a giggle for good measure.

Nothing happened for a good hour or so. The girls just sat in the middle of the Forrest and chatted. That is when they heard the distant moans.

Madi giggled. "Chris is going to have to try harder than that to scare us right Tori?"

Tori looked nervous, but tried not to sure it. "You know it Madi."

The girls continued to talk and laugh, and have a good time. They didn't even argue when they heard the

The moans were really close 4 hours later. Tori seemed to snap, as she stood up, and ran in another direction. "Sorry Madi gotta run."

Madi chuckled to herself. "Heh. Punk. The zombies aren't even real."

Unfortunately it only took a few moments for Tori to run straight into a zombie. Within an instant she was bitten. Tori's lifeless body falls to the ground.

A sound comes from a speaker inside one of the trees. "The Super Shoppers get a point thanks to Madi outlasting Tori in area 1."

"Also somebody get a helicopter... Nobody was supposed to get bitten... She may die..."

* * *

 **CONFESSIONALS**

 **Madi:** "she just gave that victory to me" Madi giggles.

* * *

 **Andy 'vs' Angie in the McLean Mansion.**

The couple settled in quickly to the beautiful mansion. The first thing they did is take a tour of the giant house.

A servant acted as there tour guide. When they reached the end of the 1 hour tour the guide said. "In conclusion the mansion has: 1 movie theatre, 1 bowling alley, 3 kitchens, 10 pools, 12 huge dinning rooms100 Jacuzzis 200 servants, 200 bathrooms, and 300 bedrooms. Oh and also 2,367 mirrors. What do you expect? This is Mr. McLean's house."

Angie and Andy laughed at this comment. Andy thanked the man for the tour and gave him a small tip as thanks. "So Angie, what do you want to do?"

Angie looked back at the soldier and winked seductively. "I. Want to do. Everything."

Andy looked back at her in shock. "Oh, good then we are on the same page."

The rest of the day was actually quite normal an innocent between the teens. They were swimming in Chris's pool when the first two announcements were made. Andy was happy that his team took the early lead.

They were watching the Princess Bride. When the third announcement came. "Wow I hope Tori is okay." Angie commented.

"Yeah. I know."

An hour later after the movie was done the two teens sat in awkward silence.

"So... About what I said earlier" Angie started.

"Hell yes." Andy said before leaning in and kissing Angie. That was all it took, and within two moments the two teens were making out softly on the couch.

Soon, they're natural chemistry got the better of them, and they began making out more forcefully and passionately. Andy had Angie pressed up against the wall near the entrance of the mansion.

As the make-out session got steamier Angie asked between breaths. "You know I like you Andy."

Andy responded, "yeah, why."

Angie flipped the two of them so that she was pressing Andy against the wall. "Then. Don't. Take. This. Personally."

"What?" Before Andy could understand, Angie opened the door that she had pinned Andy against. The soldier fell back, and out of the mansion. Once he was out, Angie slammed and locked the door.

Once Andy realized what Angie had done he simply knocked on the door. "Okay... Okay I get it. Well played Angie you win."

"Thank you." Was his only response.

"Can you let me in? Please?" Andy looked around at the woods that surrounded the mansion.

"No sorry."

"Why not?" Andy leaned against the door.

"Not until Chris announces that I won."

Wolves howl in the distance. Andy pounds hard on the door. He looks at the woods in fear as he screams. "ANGIE. HELP OPEN THE DOOR, THERE ARE WOLVES OUT THERE!"

"Nice try Andy-bear."

"CHRIS, DAMMIT MAN ANNOUNCE THAT SHE ONE ALREADY."

A voice erupts from a speaker that is located inside of one of the trees in the woods. "No thank you. This is to fun" Chris's laughter is heard.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONALS**

 **Andy:** "now that is just could girl..." Andy touches his lips. "But damn is she a great kisser."

 **Angie:** "that was fun, but I figured the team needed another point. I saw the opportunity and I took it." Angie thinks for a moment. "Hopefully Logan doesn't mess this up."

* * *

 **With Haden and a doctor in the Mall Hospital.**

"Doctor is she going to be okay." Haden asks the first person who asks out of Tori's hospital room.

The man looks at Haden. "And you are?"

"Dr. Alexander Haden." Haden says quickly. "Well almost doctor... I'm a detective with The LDA. You know the London Detective Agency."

The doctor rolls his eyes. "That's nice but I meant who are you to the patient?"

"Oh I'm her..." Haden thinks for a moment. "Her Husband."

The doctor looks at Haden, clearly not believing his story.

"Alright, I'm her Boyfriend." Haden looks around nervously. "I just... I just knew you wouldn't tell me anything if I wasn't related okay?"

The doctor looks at Haden with concern. "Usually you are right, but I can see how much you care about the patient. So I will tell you."

Haden almost jumps in the air, but instead he simply nods and says, "Alright, thank you."

"The patient is going to be fine, we had the cure for the Zombie virus handy, and we got to her in time." The doctor pats Haden's shoulder. "It's just going to be a while before she wakes up."

"Oh. Okay." Haden walks past the doctor and puts his hand on the door knob, before he can turn it the doctor calls out to him.

"I wouldn't go in there yet."

"And why not," Haden asks defensively.

"Because we had to strip the patient in order to administer the shot. We have yet to dress her."

Haden blushes and sits down on a nearby chair. "Oh okay then... I'll wait."

* * *

 **Grayson vs Logan in Area 51**

Grayson hid quietly under the bus. It was the only hiding spot in the whole damn plain that he could find.

Alien warships were sucking things up left and right, and Grayson could only hope that neither he nor his bus would be next.

He was there for about 5 hours before he heard an announcement. When he found out Zane had won, he could barely keep himself from making an excited sound.

When, 2 minutes later, he found out the Haden had also one he actually did make a sound. A loud cheer to be precise. As soon as he let the cheer lose, he realized his mistake and covered his mouth. But, it was too late. Within seconds a tractor beamed sucked the bus up, and Grayson was on the run again. Grayson looked for no cover screaming "Shit, shit, SHIT!" The whole way.

Eventually Grayson found cover in a barn. Sure the ground was covered in a disgusting layer of animal feces, but at least there were no fucking aliens.

Grayson managed to remain quiet when the announcement that Tori had lost eventual came.

He was not however, able to remain quiet when he heard that Andy had lost. In fact, Grayson lost it. "HOW THE FUCK DID HE LOSE IN A MANSION."

And within moments the barn was gone and Grayson was on the run screaming, "Dammit, Dammit, DAMMIT!"

Once again Grayson found cover. He was hiding underneath a white van. Sure, maybe not the safest of places but Grayson figured it was safer than getting abducted... Well abducted by aliens.

Grayson had plenty of time to think. It was another two hours before he would hear anything else. He eventually wondered how Logan had lasted this long. Was he going through hell like him?

As if by some heavenly force (or a decision made by an impatient Fanfiction writer), Logan ran past that white van. He made it about 20 feet past it before he was taken by a tractor beam. Just like that, all the alien ships were gone.

The radio inside the white van sounded off in Chris's voice. "And Grayson outlasts Logan to put an End to the Super Shopper comeback. The Freaking Freeloaders win. Oh. Yeah. And I almost forgot; don't worry about Logan he will be back soon. We have a deal with the aliens. They perform their experiments and then return the abductees to us so... Yeah."

* * *

 **CONFESSIONALS**

 **Grayson** : Grayson is smiling wide. "Told you we would pull this one out."

* * *

 **With All of the Campers but Logan, in the Center of the Mall.**

Chris smiled at the campers. "Well you guys look like shit."

A chorus of angry comments and 'what the hell do you expect?'s ensues.

"Alright, enough. Enough." Chris laughs. "But look at you."

The group looks around to realize that they do look pretty bad.

 **On the Super Shopper side...**

Only Angie is perfectly fine, in fact she looks better than usual having enjoyed an awesome night of leisure and relaxation.

Brent was wearing a winter coat and drinking hot cocoa.

Madi was shaking, looking left and right obviously a little startled knowing that the Zombies were real.

And Lucinda had Greg's blood all over her clothes.

Oh yeah, then of course there is the undeniable fact that Logan was still missing.

 **On the Freeloader side...**

Things looked just as bad here, except for the fact that the whole team was in attendance.

Tori was sleeping in Haden's arms as he held her bridal style. She still had not awoken from her sleep.

Speaking of Haden, he had Greg's blood all over his pants as well. Not to mention he looked like a nervous wreck, and was obviously still very worried about Tori.

Andy looked like he had been attacked by a pack of wild wolves, but that is a story for another day. (Maybe a potential future one-shot... Let me know if you are interested in that.)

Zane, like Brent before him, was also in winter garb and shivering.

And finally, Grayson... Well, he was actually covered in animal shit so... Yeah.

"But anyway I digress. Freeloaders congratulations, you win today's challenge. So you are dismissed. Go take a shower... Especially you Grayson you need one."

The Freeloaders grumpily begin to walk away, most of them heading to the showers.

"As for the Super Shoppers you guys lost... You losers, so you are going to be sending somebody home tonight."

Brent rolled his eyes before asking, "Where is Logan Anyway?"

Chris laughed, "oh yeah him, he should be back in 3...2...1" suddenly Logan is lowered to Ground by a tractor beam.

The teen looks around before saying. "While I was gone Aliens probed my butthole... Wait why did I say that?"

* * *

 **So that's that. I hope you enjoyed reading that long ass chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

 **So who do you guys think should go home? What character did you find the most boring? Which one is the most interesting? Make sure to let me know in your reviews.**

 **Also what did you think of the potential one-shot idea in which you see Andy getting mauled by wolves. (Or was it something else?)**

 **Please Read and Review. Also if you really want to make my day, please favorite me and/or my story. Once again I want thank you guys, I love you! Bye.**


	10. Episode A3: The Truth Hurts

**Episode A3: The Truth Hurts.**

 **So, I guess you're about to find out who is going home...**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Sorry that this is short. I'm just not a huge fan of writing elimination chapters.**

* * *

Chris starts to laugh hysterically. "Oh this awesome!"

Logan looks angrily at Chris. "And what exactly is so funny?"

Chris stops laughing. "You see, sometimes when the aliens abduct somebody, if the subject doesn't provide any useful information they will expose said subject to a chemical via a shot."

Logan tilts his head to side, obviously confused. "So?"

"So..." Chris explains. "When somebody is exposed to this chemical, it causes them to tell the truth even when they don't want to?"

Logan frowns, "so for like an hour?"

"No." Chris laughs again. "For like ever."

Logan's eyes get wide. "No, no, no! That can't happen!"

Chris smiles, "why is that Logan?"

Logan rolls his eyes. "Because then it would only be a matter of time before I tell everybody that I rigged the votes in the last two eliminations."

The remaining cast collectively gasps.

"Oh shit." Logan face-palms himself.

* * *

 **PRE-VOTING CONFESSIONALS.**

 **Angie:** "The choice is dead obvious really: Logan."

 **Lucinda:** Lucinda beams. "After messing up the challenge I was nervous that I might go home... But thankfully somebody screwed up even more than me! Thanks Logan."

 **Brent:** Brent mutters a curse under his breath. "I hate to do this since I had an alliance with him... But now that he can only tell the truth he is nothing but a liability to me. Bye Logan."

 **Madi:** Madi giggles. "Bye bye Logan."

 **Logan:** When Logan enters the confessional he looks to see if there is anybody else in it. Then he pulls out a screwdriver and unhinged the top. Suddenly Logan is punched by a shadowy figure in the background. The figure is revealed to be Brent.

 **Brent:** Brent stands over Logan's knocked out body. "Sorry, but I'm afraid I can't let you do that Logan." Brent re-screws the lid of the box. Next he drops in a fake vote. "You are nothing but a liability."

* * *

At the elimination ceremony only Lucinda and Logan remain bag-less.

Chris smiles. "Now this is usually when I make a big dramatic monologue that includes a pause before the big reveal of who is going home."

Lucinda sits smiling, next to Logan who frowns angrily.

Chris chuckles. "But let's be honest here, we all know who is going home. So Logan I have to ask you to board the coaster of losers, and take a one way trip back to whatever hell-whole you call home."

Logan scoffs, but does as he is asked and boards the coaster.

"Any last words?" Chris asks.

Logan thinks for a moment. "Yeah, the butthole probing actually wasn't that bad."

Chris laughs as he pulls the lever and sends the coaster down the track.

* * *

Logan was less than thrilled when Chef pulled him out of the water and on to the Cruise Ship.

Logan lies on the ground sobbing. "Why didn't you just let me drown?"

Chef chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Trust me Logan if it was up to me, I would have. If you want to throw yourself off the cruise ship after the interview be my guest."

Logan looked up hopefully, "you... You really mean that."

Chef nodded in response.

Suddenly Logan jumped up and beamed cheerfully. "Then let's get this interview started.

* * *

Chef and Logan sat down in two chairs facing each other.

Chef looked at Logan meaningfully. "What is your middle name?"

Logan rolled his eyes. "What a worth-while question Chef."

Chef stared at the teen angrily, "Answer. It."

"No." Logan insists.

"Fine. How about what do you think of Brent."

Logan smiles much to his dismay. "I pretended that it was just an alliance between us, but honestly I was thankful to have him as a friend." Logan covers his mouth once he realizes what he had said.

Chef chuckles once more before announcing "Alright we have time for one more question."

Logan scoffs, "Whatever."

"What does it feel like to have your butthole probed?"

Logan tears up, "Why are we still on that?" He asks before jumping over the side of the boat.

Chef frowns. "I was just curious..."

Next Chef looks at the camera. "Thank you for tuning in, this has been Chef's Cruise."

* * *

 **So there you have it, Logan has gotten the boot. See you soon for a new BTS episode.**

 **After that will be another BTS episode. (That's right 2 again!)**

 **So tell me what you guys thought in your reviews. Also don't forget to follow and favorite this story. And if you really wanna make me feel great make me one of your favorite authors!**

 **Here is Logan's App.**

 **BASIC**

 **Name: Logan Jackson**

 **Nickname: None**

 **Age: 17**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Stereotype: The Troublemaker**

 **Sexuality: Heterosexual**

 **PHYSICAL DESCRIPTION**

 **Hair: straight and black**

 **Eyes: Icy blue**

 **Skin Color: fair**

 **Ethnicity: Caucasian**

 **Height: 5'10"**

 **Weight: 142**

 **Body type: Athletic**

 **CLOTHES**

 **Headwear: None**

 **Body: Black short sleeve shirt**

 **Lower body: Gray jeans**

 **Footwear: Black and gray sneakers**

 **Swimwear: Red swim trunks**

 **Snow wear: Black hoodie, Black jeans, Black sneakers(doesn't get cold easily)**

 **Formal: Black tuxedo, Black dress shoes**

 **Special Items: None**

 **Important Items: None**

 **PERSONALITY**

 **Personality: He is sneaky, clever, flirty, athletic, and smart. He is mean-spirited as well. He can be sarcastic at times. Doesn't easily get his feelings hurt.**

 **Strengths: Good memory, smart, athletic**

 **Weaknesses: He can be a little too Rude sometimes. It may cause him to make some enemies.**

 **Charismatic: Yeah**

 **Biggest fear: Giraffes**

 **Alliance: Yes. With people he can trick into being in an alliance.**

 **Friends: He doesn't make friends easily. He would be 'friends' with the people in his alliance.**

 **Relationship: He isn't interested in one, but he could possibly develop a crush on someone.**

 **Why are they on the show?: He was bored, and wanted to cause some trouble.**

 **Why do they want to win the money?: So he can brag about it.**

 **OTHER**

 **Ideas for challenges: I don't have any. Sorry.**

 **Important information: Allergic to dust and pollen.**

 **AUDITION TAPE**

 **Camera On**

 **The room walls are painted black and Logan is sitting in a Red chair. The room is very organized.**

 **"Dear Total Drama, my name is Logan. I want to be on Total Drama. Why you may ask? I am going to be the best. I will make sure that there is drama. I will see you this summer."**

 **Camera Off**

 **I, boomerang112, accept this story's terms of use, and promise to be a responsible and mature reader.**

 **7787**


	11. Episode BTS4: Things Escalated Quickly

**Episode BTS4: That Escalated Quickly**

 **So this is the first of two BTS's. It will feature Haden and Lucinda Exclusively, and next chapter will feature every other chapter. I am personally super excited about this chapter as it is something I had planned ever since I received Lucinda and Haden.**

 **So sorry this is a little late, I had to attend a funeral in Atlanta. Distant family and all…**

* * *

Haden had his dear stalk cap over his face and was resting on his new bed when the announcement was made. Chris's voice was in an unusual panic

"Haden! Haden, Lucinda! I need you to meet me at the North end of floor 2! Make it quick! PLEASE!"

Haden removed the cap from his hat and frowned. This was unusual. Chris sounded like he saw a dead person. Suddenly Haden's eyes widen. Him AND LUCINDA. "Oh shit." Haden murmurs.

Haden stands up, puts on his cap and starts running to where he was supposed to meet Chris.

(Line break)

When Haden arrived Lucinda was already there. Chris looked around nervously. He spoke even more frantically then he had on the intercom. "Okay guys, here is the juice; one of my interns was murdered on his way to work."

"Explains why your hair looks like shit." Lucinda jokes.

Haden shot the girl a look. "Is now really the time for that?" Haden asked.

"Sorry." Lucinda muttered.

"Anyway the killer left a note claiming that I was next on his list. I need you two to find out who the perp is before... Well before I'm killed. I'm willing to pay you each a quarter of a million dollars if you get the job done." Chris glanced over his shoulder ever now and then.

Lucinda's eyes widen. "Shit. Money just keeps falling into my lap."

Haden smirks. He looks as calm and collected as he had all season. He looked at Chris casually and professionally, matching up perfectly with the persona he maintained whenever he was working on a case. "Do not worry Mr. McLean, I'll find your man no problem. Until then get some of your most trusted interns and hide in your office until I tell you if is safe."

Chris nods feverishly and gratefully. "Thank you, thank you. The murder scene is on the stairs. Julio! Alex! Come with me to my office at once!" Julio and another large intern follow Chris as he enters his office."

Haden looks at Lucinda. "Looks like we'll be working together here."

Lucinda nods. "Looks like."

Haden smirks. "Good that. So before we examine the scene of the crime, I have to ask what you noticed about the body I found during the challenge. I believe somebody was practicing their skills, when the victim was murdered. I'm wondering if they were practicing for this."

Lucinda thinks for a moment. "Alright. That victim's name was Greg. He was murdered by a large man in a mask. The asshole dragged him in the woods, and stabbed and slashed him to death. The victim had no clue as to what motive the suspect may have had."

Haden nods along as Lucinda speaks. "Nice as that info was, I can't pick up any clues from that alone"

Lucinda's face lights up. "Oh that's right I forgot!"

Haden's eyes glisten. "Yes, yes! C'mon out with it."

Lucinda Frowns. "Stop rushing me alright. When I asked Greg for a clue, he had me turn his body over. There was a huge letter 'J' cut into his back."

Haden's face falls. "But that could've only mean... No fucking way!"

Lucinda cocked an eyebrow. "What are you talking about Haden?"

"Jak the Reaper... Is in the Mall!"

Lucinda gasps. "You mean the Victorian serial killer they've been trying to catch? The absolutely most wanted guy on the planet?"

Haden growls. "That's the one. And, if he truly is in the mall... Then we have to work quickly."

* * *

The two teens stood at the top of the escalator, looking down at the murder scene. It was not a pretty site. The victim lie face down on the now halted escalator, his blood splattered on either side of the railing. A large 'J' was slashed into the victims back. The deceased intern's face was painted with panic.

"The victim-" Haden begins before Lucinda interrupted.

"His name was Kevin... Kevin Sanchez."

Haden frowns. "Alright then... The victim." Lucinda gives Haden an evil look. "Kevin... Was panicking at the time of his death. The killer, presumably Jak the Reaper, was chasing him up the escalator. Unfortunately for the v- Kevin, The suspect caught up, and slashed him to death. Then he dropped the note and left."

Lucinda nods. "Kevin's ghost is telling me many of the same things Greg's had. No motive. It seems like things... ESCALATED very quickly." Lucinda giggles.

Haden smiles at her. "You know for a creepy girl who speaks to ghosts you are awful silly."

Lucinda giggles, and then smiles. "Why thank you Haden."

Suddenly Haden snaps the book he was taking notes in shut. "We have all the evidence we need, let's go somewhere quiet to go over the evidence and come to a verdict."

* * *

The two sat in a small restaurant just a few yards from Chris's office. The two shared a large bucket of cheese fries as they go over there evidence.

"Sounds to me that the suspect was simply pissed off at Kevin for working as an intern. Maybe, even mad at him for enjoying the job." Lucinda comments.

Haden removes his hat, and runs his left hand through his hair slowly. "But that's almost like what Tori said... But it can't be that simple."

"And why not?" Lucinda asks casually. "People kill people for stupid reasons all the time." The girl pops a cheese fry into her mouth. "Hey you're paying right?" After Haden nods in response to the girls second question, the girl pops another cheese fry into her mouth.

"But who would hate a guy south for liking his job?" Haden asks.

"I don't know." Lucinda says, her mother full of cheese fries. "Aren't you supposed to be the detective?"

Haden smiles at her. "Yeah. I am." Suddenly Haden freezes up. His eyes widen.

"What?" Lucinda asks. "Is it something I said?"

"Oh shit." Haden murmurs. The detective hops up, and pulls a gun out of his pocket. "C'mon Lucy we gotta go!"

Lucinda smiles at the nickname. She discovered that people only give you a decent nickname when you are friends. "And why is that Mr. Holmes."

"Chris is in trouble." Haden says gravely. He starts to run out of the restaurant. "I'll explain later." He shouts back at the girl who was still sitting casually in her seat.

Lucinda shrugs. She takes one final cheese fry and pops it into her mouth. She looks at a nearby waitress. "Hey can I get a box for this?"

The waitress hands the girl a box and smiles.

"Lucinda c'mon." Haden shouts.

Lucinda looks at the door that Haden ran out of, and then to the cheese fries. After repeating this action twice more she frowns. "Shit." Lucinda mutters. She hands the waitress a dollar bill and says. "Here, box this up for me... I'll be back to get them later."

After the waitress agrees, Lucinda turns and runs after Haden.

* * *

When Haden reached the door, he didn't waste time checking if it was open. He threw his weight against the door smashing it open. His worst fears were confirmed when he saw Alex's dead body. "Shit."

He turned around to see Julio banging on the door of Chris's bathroom. "Let me in you Mother Fucker. LET ME IN."

"Hey Julio." Lucinda said causally when she walked in.

Julio turned around, and stared at the girl, and the detective standing next to her. "Hello." He held up his bloody Knife.

Haden already had his gun trained on the Hispanic intern. "Oh oh Jak, looks like you brought a knife to a gun fight."

Julio rolls his eyes. "How long have you been waiting to use that one Detective Haden?"

"Ever since I found you." Haden admits. "But it's still a good burn."

"So I'm curious, how did you find my out?" Julio asks.

Haden smiled "It all started a few days ago, before I even officially started the case. I found it suspicious that you hated me so quickly, without any real reason. So I did the rational thing." Haden smirked. "I hacked into Chris's employee data base and read your profile. You were the newest employee, hired right after the cast list was announced. That, however was not the interesting part. You place of birth was Nevada, yet you had an English Driver's license. Plus under previous employment you cited 'drug dealing and McDonald's.'"

Julio frowned. "So?"

Haden chuckled. "And I was going to stop there, Honestly. I thought I had cracked the case, you hated me because you were worried that as a man of the law, I would find out about your drug addiction and bust you."

Julio rolled his eyes. "That was the plan when I put that on the resume."

Haden smirks. "A very clever plan indeed. I wouldn't have figured it out until it was too late. That was until I found your buddy Greg, dead in the Abandoned City. At first I thought it was just somebody practicing killing. Probably not even somebody from Chris's show, knowing the extent of all the fucked up areas on the island. But when I saw the Lucinda told me about the 'J' carved into the back... Well then I knew you just put the body there to fuck with me."

Julio smiles evilly. "Guilty."

"Then I found out that you were after Chris. That's really when it started coming together." Haden laughed. "And the best part is that it was Lucinda and Tori who helped me by clarifying the motive. You kill employees doing menial jobs happily, and then their bosses. And the reason you do that? Well it's simply that your first job, McDonald's, was shitty and didn't pay well. So you started drug dealing. When you became addicted do them... Well it made you crazy enough to kill."

On the other side of the door Chris clapped before sarcastically saying. "Good job detective. Now will you please dispose of the crazy villain?"

Haden laughed. "Don't worry Chris. I called the police on the way here. Suddenly two officers walked through the door and jumped on Julio.

The serial killer tried to break the hold but couldn't. The police officers pulled him out of the room. The Hispanic man went cursing and screaming the whole way.

Lucinda fist bumped Haden. "Congrats. I'm goin' back for the cheese fries now!" The girl ran out of the room as Haden laughed.

* * *

Chris handed a briefcase filled with two-hundred and fifty thousand dollars to Lucinda. "I really appreciate it guys. I owe you my life.

Haden smiled. "I should thank you as well Mr. McLean. I came on this season to clear my head and solve the Jak the Reaper case. Both of which I accomplished thanks to you!"

Chris smiles. "You still want the money don't you?"

"Yes sir." Haden replied.

Chris sighs. "Figures. I sent the money to your private bank account in London. Congratulations you are a quarter of a million dollars richer."

* * *

Lucinda and Haden walked out of Chris's office together.

"So are we like... Friends now?" Lucinda asks.

Haden smiled warmly at her. "Why yes of course."

Lucinda thinks for a Moment. "So this Jak the reaper case... It was a huge deal for you right.

Haden nods. "Yes, of course."

"So what are you going to do now?" Lucinda asks.

Haden chuckles. "Find another case... It is what pays the bills."

Lucinda laughs. "That's cool, but I meant like right now... At this very moment!"

Haden thinks. "Then I have no plans."

Lucinda blushes. "I know this might be a little too personal... But do you want to play clue?"

"Fuck yeah!" Haden cheers. He pumps his fists in the air.

* * *

 **So what do you guys think? Quite a cute friendship huh?**

 **Don't forget to like, favorite, review, and follow.**


	12. UPDATE: SLATED FOR RETURN

**Update: This story is slated for return on December 16** **th** **2015\. Updates starting on this date will occur three times a week. Story for the unannounced hiatus. I went through a nasty break-up with a longtime girlfriend and have been down in the dumps. I love this story and there will be a sequel for it starting in summer 2016. Thanks for understanding.**


End file.
